Пьянка в доме Куросаки
by Mirenately
Summary: Какими могут быть последствия пьянки в доме Куросаки? Ну, если не глобальными, то сносом дома и крыши у хозяина и гостей тут закончится точно. Humor and nothing except humor. Chapter 8 is up and working ох уж эти глюки !
1. Chapter 1

То, что вчера в доме была какая-то вечеринка, Куросаки Ичиго понял сразу: не каждое утро его будили говорящие доспехи да еще и с вопросом «Извините, а где здесь туалет?» Какого Айзена доспехам могла понадобиться уборная, рыжий так и не смог понять, зато твердо укрепился во мнении, что пить надо меньше.

Дальше больше…Кроме Рукии, наполовину выпавшей из шкафа с коном в зубах и бутылкой шампанского в руке, в комнате находилось нечто синее жабообразное, поверх которого дрых полутораметровый геккон. Под кроватью обнаружилась рыжеволосая девчушка в костюме а-ля Сейлор мун, поодаль валялась сама СМ с кляпом в зубах. Картину довершала Унохана-тайчо в костюме неки, по временам някавшая сквозь сон. Так как реяцу у Ичи было до (кхм) и больше, парень смог подняться и сделать два шага в сторону двери без помощи опохмела.

- К-к-уда?! – требовательно пролепетала рыжая, и схватила Куросаки за лодыжку. Зубами. – Жжжухвжжутжии обжжшшмешшш…

-Что захватить?

Не ожидавшая, что поймут хотя бы первую часть ее фразы, девчушка отпустила добычу. Красные, не только с перепою, глаза, недоуменно оглядели местность, после чего остановилась на сейлорском костюмчике. С минуту рыжая ожесточенно перебирала в голове варианты, откуда ТАКОЕ могло оказаться на ней.

- Трофей, блин… - Девчушка злобно оторвала от костюмчика розовый бант. – Слышь, хозяин, захвати опохмел на обратном пути!

- А если забуду?

- Тогда тебе трындец, - меланхолично закончила рыжая и вырубилась.

Сопровождаемый истошным хоровым храпом, Ичиго вывалился из комнаты. Вывалился, потому что под дверью разлегся Зараки в обнимку с полузадушенным Медведом. Последний недовольно прорычал что-то на великом и могучем и придал хлипкому, но до (кхм) набитому реяцу, тельцу Ичиго скорость в районе первой космической.

Занесло рыжего прямиком на кухню, где прямо с порога его встретило его собственное Альтер-эго, оскалившееся во все свои 32 (а может и больше) зуба. Все бы хорошо, но Альтер-эго еще умудрялось в процессе жевать бутерброд, отчего оскал получился несколько вымученный и отягощенный мыслью, как бы не уронить еду. Зангетсу на заднем плане меланхолично грыз яблоки. На полу возвышалась гора огрызков. Еще чье-то Альтер-эго (по всей видимости) вампирского вида с выражением глубокого отчаяния на лице рассматривало пустую бутылку из под водки.

- Эээ…Вы тут опохмел не видели?

- Не пробегал… - задумчиво пробормотал синеволосый вампир, хитро косясь на до (кхм) набитое реяцу тельце.

- Может, у гениев найдется?

- У кого?! – Боковым зрением выпученных от удивления глаз Ичиго заметил, как Зангетсу сцепился за яблоко со страшным крылатым папуасом не на жизнь, а насмерть. На пол полетели очки, несколько тетрадей смерти и обывки плащика.

- У гениев – дрыхнут вповалку в соседней комнате, там и опохмел...Там и самогонный аппарат...там и Ева-01 разобранная...на все тот же аппарат...

Синеволосое чье-то альтер-эго затянуло в общую потасовку. Хичиго перешел на поваренную соль, и теперь его выражение лица приобрело хоть какую-то убедительность в плане оскала.

Погрозив на прощание взятым для самообороны половником, Ичиго грацозно рухнул в дверях, споткнувшись об еще одного Медведа. На груди последнего красовалась вывеска с гордой надписью «ЗАКУСЪ». С сожалению для Ичиго, сия закусь уже была занята – в одно ухо медведу вцепился талисман всея Серейтея ака Кусачая Ячиру. Другое было захавано Гуу-тян и к разбазариванию категорически запрещено.

- О! Куросаки-кууун! – протянул голос самого гордого Квинси всей Каракуры откуда-то из кучи народа на полу.

Куча, к слову, была достаточно внушительная: пару сантиметров недоставала до люстры. Кто и что его составляло понять было сложно, разве что сверху этаким флагом был вывешен плащик Хитсугаи. Из соседней комнаты доносился запах самогона вперемешку с чем-то откровенно химическим. Тело, видимо, хозяина синеволосого альтер-эго, тоже, кстати, синеволосое, мирно посапывало стоя, прислонившись спиной к худощавому телу готичного вида. В соседнюю стену были воткнуты две косы.

- Нароооод! Опохмел готов!

Куча вздрогнула. Откуда-то из недр выползла Нему, тащившая за собой самого гордого Квинси всея Каракуры. Видимо, они что-то подломили в фундаменте кучи, так как она тут же рухнула прямо на хозяина дома.

- О! Куросаки-кууун, ты опять тут! – радостно вопил Ишида, используя Гинрей Кодзяку в качестве лопаты.

На поверхности Ичиго нос к носу столкнулся не только с обкуренно-радостным Ишидой, но и с решительно настроенной девушкой с цепным хлыстом в руках, пообещавшей обломать ему Ганблейд. Что такое «Ганблейд» рыжий выяснять не хотел, так что предпочел отскочить на более безопасное расстояние. Действие оказалось опрометчивым – Куросаки врезался прямо в импровизированный хор Турецкого, состоящий из синеволосого, его вампирского альтер-эго, готичного, властной женщины в черном кожаном платье и Сефирота до кучи. Вся эта братия под аккомпанемент Маюри исполняла гимн Российской Федерации, на ходу додумывая слова куплетов, начиная с четвертого.

До (кхм) набитое реяцу тельце совершило еще один головокружительный полет в соседнюю комнату, ровно посередине которой возвышалось деревянное строение типа «баня русская ака Изнакурнож». Под дверью вопили на два голоса:

- Айзен-самаааааа! За чтоооо?? – заливался Ичимару Гин.

- Йороичи-самааааааа!!! – подвывала басом Сой Фон.

Из бани доносились подозрительные крики и стоны. Через минуту дверь-таки отворилась и перед изумленной публикой в лице Ичиго предстали бывшие капитаны отдела разведки и 5 отряда. Последний попытался под шумок свалить с поля боя. Йороичи издала боевой клич, и размахивая березовым веником, рванула вдогонку. Ичимару и Сой Фон облегченно выдохнули и продолжили прерванную партию в дурака.

Ичиго волей-неволей пришлось последовать примеру Айзена: богиня скорости вернулась ни с чем, однако на этот раз запаслась веником из колючей проволоки. В коридоре, ведущем в приемную, в духе индийского кино обнимались три чибика:

- Эдвард!

-Тоуширо!

-Хеймдаль!

- Братья!!!

Далее пошли уже конкретно индийские танцы с массовкой из толпы немых, либо просто недалеких, мастеров-мечников. Все бы ничего, но подтанцовка для соответствия духу исполняемой песни поголовно нацепила сари самых невероятных расцветок. Больше всего выделялись Кенпачи в конфетно-розовом и Бьякуя, правда, не в сари, а в гламурной куртке со стразами. (Шарфик на месте, не волнуйтесь) Стоп...БЬЯКУЯ?!

В опреационную Ичиго уже занесло само, на Банкае, ибо наблюдать Бьякую в таком виде – даже реяцу не поможет. Странное существо с пакетом на голове приветственно подняло скальпель и отрубилось.

- Разбавлять надо...- печально протянула девушка, размахивающая колбой с медицинским спиртом - по всей видимости, еще один представитель синеволосой семейки. – О! Хозяин! За опохмелом?

Рыжему ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть, благо с потолка начали в неимоверном количестве сыпаться чугунные тазики.

- Иди тогда в тридевятое царство...тьфу, не то...иди тогда в 12000ый год до нашей эры...тоже не то...и найди там яйцо времени...ой...а то мне Хроно воскрешать, а я его посеяла...

Забыв о существовании Ичиго, девушка потыкала палочкой в свою блондинистую собутыльницу, неподвижно лежавшую, уткнувшись лицом в пол.

- Интеграл? А, Интеграл? Ты определенный или неопределенный?

- Да хоть дисперсия интервального вариационного ряда...

- Уууу...значит, неопределенный...

- Куросаки-куууун!

- Оказывается квинсей теперь двое, - радостно пробормотала синеволосая и, довольная собой, вырублась.

Ишида в еще большем накуре тащил бутылищу самогона, с неимоверным трудом уворачиваясь от загребущих рук и Хайнеко глазастого лейтенанта десятого отряда. За ним зомбеподобно гнались еще и Кира с Шухеем, разряженные в то, что осталось от сари. Процессию закрывала бешеная изобретательница самогонного аппарата в самолетном шлеме и с бластером наперевес.

На нервно подергивающем глазом лице Ичиго начала потихоньку материализовываться маска Пустого. И, кажется, вовремя: со второго этажа донеслось: «ГДЕ МОЙ ОПОХМЕЛ?! Ах вы так, тогда получайте: Dragoslave!»

...На груде развалин семейной клиники Куросаки гордо восседали, а Ишида гордо валялся, Ичиго, Хичиго и (куда ж без него) Зангетсу с яблоком(куда ж и без него). Из-под обломков еще долго доносилось протяжное: «Слаааавьсяяяя Отееечествооо...»


	2. Chapter 2

Зачем надо было устраивать такую масштабную гулянку по поводу восстановления из руин семейной клиники Куросаки, Ичиго так и не смог понять. Одно он осознавал точно – пить надо меньше. И пора бросать устраивать пьянки с такой кучей незнакомого народа.

Мало того, что он проснулся вне своего тела, в объятьях Рукии(Кон в зубах, шампанское…тоже в зубах), так еще на голове обнаружилась панама Урахары и было очень смутное подозрение, что к волосам чьи-то непоседливые руки привязали Кен-чановские колокольчики. Хозяин, точнее хозяйка, непоседливых(а если еще точнее, то совсем офигевших) ручек ака женщина-бахча ака Матсумото Рангику посапывала на кровати Ичиго лицом вниз. Судя по тому, что из рядом стоящего баллона с кислородом (само по себе странно)тянулся шланг, исчезавший где-то посередине между подушкой и лицом, в доме опять гостили гении…

Вырваться из железобетонной хватки Рукии на поверку оказалось сложнее, чем отцепить Гуу-тян от Медведа. А так как в распоряжении волосорыжего не было ни Евы-01, ни толпы, пышущей энтузиазмом провести этот маневр, то пришлось отправляться на поиски тела как есть: панама на голове, Рукия под мышкой (шампанское в Коне, Кон – в зубах).

В коридоре было относительно тихо, если не считать Зангетсу в белом парике, распевавшего во весь голос на варварский мотив: «Бьют волны, а мне не больно…а мне прикооольно». И еще если не считать его подтанцовки…подпевки…в общем всех, кто в столь ранний час умудрился нарыть музыкальный инструмент. Из общей массы как-то особенно выделялся Ишшин в бандане с надписью Heavy Metal за ударной установкой. На него(или на бандану?) взглядом оголодавшей Лины Инверс косилось(косился) ичиговское Альтер-эго, раздобывшее электрогитару и бъякуевский трофейный шарфег, повязанный на нем этаким пионерским галстуком. При этом Хичиго умудрялся очень даже нехило наяривать что-то свое при вящей поддержке синеволосого с еще одной гитарой, готичного за клавишами, Сефирота с шаманским бубном до кучи и неугомонной Гуу-тян с вилами для пущей мотивации.

Шокированное до (кхм) набитое реяцу тельце(простите, душа) Ичиго как стояло, так и рухнуло на первый этаж. (Панама на голове, Рукия под мышкой…ну дальше вы знаете) Там ему в очередной раз пообещали обломать ганблейд, если не прекратит на нее падать, угостили химического вида, цвета, вкуса и запаха опохмелом, на поверку прожигавшем дыры в бетонном полу, и послали на поиски Ренджи, ибо без него план искупать Йороичи в шампанском с ананасами почему-то срывался. В довесок маленький и не совсем удачный клон Гуу-тян ака «Ками сама, она ж меня щас снесет!» ака Перекусачая всея Серейтей Ячиру с воплем «Банкай!» вызвала из кладовки Кенпачега, придавшего Ицуго и компании(ну про Рукию вы помните) вторую космическую.

В полете с рыжим столкнулось НЛТ(Неизвестное Летающее Тело), оглашавшее окрестности тем самым воплем «Ииицугооо», отскочило и унеслось в неведомые края, где, говорят, приземлилось на голову Айзену-саме. Как потом выяснилось, это была вполне удачная попытка обкурено-радостного Ишиды на спор запустить снаряд потяжелее. Одну из неудачных попыток Рукия держала в зубах, вторая – наверху пропагандировала доброе и вечное, аж дом дрожал, при помощи вил.

На слегка уже замедленной скорости и по смещенному вектору рыжего занесло в приемную, где царило элитарно-декадентское настроение. Интеграл, все еще пребывавший в неопределенном состоянии, неспешно докуривала свернутую в трубочку тетрадь смерти, вампирское Альтер-эго синеволосого потягивало через соломинку из ведра мартини, светловолосая девушка спорила , собственно, с этими волосами и вороной готичного о смысле жизни, Рюкен в норковой шубе играл в покер на раздевание с Маюри и Гином. Судя по хитрым выражениям лица двух беловолосых и Куротсучи в одном капитанском халатике на местности попахивало яоем, но так как автор не будет как повышать рейтинг, так и разрушать интеллигентность обстановки, то будем считать, что Гин с Рюкеном преследовали корыстную цель сделать несколько фотографий Маюри в одном белье с целью оставить сие добро потомкам или перепродать Ассоциации женщин шинигами ака «Гестапо серейтейского разлива».

От греха подальше рыжий решил все-таки свалить. В коридоре он нос к носу сшибся с поисковой командой в лице Киры, Шухея и Сефирота(то ли до кучи, то ли для пущей серьезности). Могучая кучка мутными глазами просканировала рыжего, заметила в Коне шампанское и выдала:

- Опохмел есть?

- Есть, только я его вам не отдам, - на лице Рукии появилась фирменная улыбочка жреца-приколиста – потому что у вас докУментов нету.

Пока все, включая саму Рукию, переваривали текст сообщения, на местности материализовалась, а точнее, гордо пошатываясь, вырулила из-за угла Унохана в костюме неки, видимо, чудом сохранившимся с прошлого раза. Конфисковав шампанское со словами «Усы, лапы и хвост – вот мои документы» и, собственно, наглядной демонстрацией «документов», мимолетное видение тайчо четвертого отряда, сопровождаемое взглядами сраженной наповал(а поисковая группа стараниями Киры и Вабиске вообще крайне эффектно в подвал рухнула) публики, скрылось от глаз смертных в операционной.

Подобрав с пола челюсть и Рукию (правый глаз еще подергивался), Ичи без особых идей насчет направления двинул в сторону кухни, аккуратно обойдя дыру в полу, из которой торчал меч Сефирота, протяжно тянувший «Эх, дубинушка» на два голоса. (от автора – внутри Масамуна живут два духа или «сна», помещенные туда его создателем Мельхиором: Маса и Мун. ). У входа на кухню похрапывали доспехи с табличкой «Перед прочтением - сжечь» на шее. Как можно прочитать доспехи или, что еще загадочнее, сжечь их перед этим самым прочтением, не ответил бы даже Ямамото-тайчо, обнаруженный неподалеку в куче гениев. Флагом сегодня была торжественно объявлена Сенбонзакура в цвету, воткнутая в потолок. Ичиго начало мучить уже давно сформировавшееся подозрение, что Бьякую растащили на сувениры. Доспехи всхрапнули - на звук, шепотом проклиная скандинавских богов, алхимиков и капитанов шинигами, то бишь друг друга, откопались три побратавшихся чибика. Выудив откуда-то из глубины СМ, заткнутую ананасом, троица по-пластунски поползла в операционную.

Из стены кухни торчали руки. После проверки их на глючность, необходимость в поиске Ренджи отпала. За что и как его так объясняла выцарапанная Забимару надпись «Это я сам – на спор». Прямо под сим декоративным элементом уютно расположились Урахара в футболке «Я еще и травой приторговываю», страшный папуас в майке «Apple inside» и Айзен-сама без опознавательных знаков, но с Нэлл на макушке. Всю эту картину с заговорщическим видом осматривали самогонщица в шлеме, блондиночка с гаечным ключом, сестра синеволосого с медицинским спиртом и рыжая в костюме «пингвинятко Линукс». Прислушавшись, Ичи смог разобрать, что девочки спорили, сколько весит Нэлл во взрослом состоянии, и прогнется ли под изменчивый мир с зелеными волосами и арбузами голова Айзена-самы. Не придя к консенсусу, они коллективно открыли нехилого размера портал в Уэко Мундо и свалили чинить разбой и все остальное, что там могло сломаться.

Рядом с руками Ренджи посыпалась штукатурка, и перед уже начавшим писать заявление о собственной невменяемости рыжим вывалилась девушка в шортах. Дверь холодильника чуть приоткрылась, из недр высунулась рука в красном рукаве и белой перчатке, схватила со стола тарелку с бутербродами, пакет с донорской кровью и бутылку водки, а потом таким же манером засунулась обратно. Очнувшаяся(относительно) Рукия меланхолично вписала вопрос «Почему вампиры вдруг стали пить алкоголь?» в блокнотик, пополнив уже изрядную коллекцию тайн дома Куросаки.

Так как Ренджи был уже найден, неважно, что в нетранспортабельном состоянии, Ичи сосредоточился на поисках своего тела, и, кажется, в доме осталось всего одно место, куда его могло занести. По дороге в операционную на рыжего навесился обкурено-радостный Ишида, терзаемый вопросом:

- А ты меня уважаешь? А Садо? А Унохану-тайчо? А Мацумото?...

Дальше пошло перечисление всех мыслимых и немыслимых персонажей Блича, включая ящерку в Уэко Мундо и Бава-баву. Мимо прошел синеволосый, к которому ластился Гримджо и еще стая котов и кошек, бросил обреченно-понимающий взгляд на Ицуго и скрылся в приемной.

В операционной царило небывалое оживление. Во-первых, там купали Йороичи в шампанском с ананасами. Во-вторых, там сидел очень грустный Кучики Бьякуя с волосами, выкрашенными в цвета российского триколора. В-третьих, там стояло на табуретке тело Ичиго, разряженное под новогоднюю елку. Вокруг конструкции водила хоровод бригада мечников теперь уже в древнегреческих костюмах. (да, Гуу-тян с вилами для мотивации в комплекте).

Едва Ичиго успел среди общего бардака втиснуться в свое пока еще живое(слава всему, чему можно молиться) тело, как раздалось:

- ПОЛУНДРА! ЩАС РВАНЕТ!

…Что и у кого рвануло, выяснить так и не удалось. Но клиника Куросаки опять лежала в руинах, верхушку которых занимали Ичиго, отчаянно краснеющая уже абсолютно трезвая Рукия, Интеграл в трофейном сейлор-фуку и невозмутимый Рюкен в халате капитана 12-го отряда. Из глубины развалин еще доносились звуки Хичиговского соляка на гитаре…


	3. Chapter 3, part 1

От Автора: Спасибо всем, кто прочитал предыдущие части: надеюсь, вам понравилось. Отдельное спасибо **DevilWearsJeans **за рецензию. ^_^

Забытый в предыдущих частях дисклеймер: Мне тут ничего не принадлежит, кроме общего сюжетного бреда и эльфийской стройбригады.

Кстати о эльфийской стройбригаде – над причинами их появления здесь просьба не думать, а воспринимать их as is.

Пьянка в доме Куросаки 3. Chapter 1.

- Ну, пожаааалуйста!

Если и была на свете вещь, способная поколебать решимость Куросаки Ичиго (да и капитан Кучики, пожалуй, тут бы вряд ли выдержал), так только слезно умоляющий Ренджи, который, того и гляди, при любом резком движении кинется на шею. А раз боевой дух рыжика стремительно падал, пришлось ему рвать когти на крышу семейной клиники, недавно отремонтированной приползшей (приковылявшей…да и вообще - приблудившейся) бригадой эльфов-строителей. Работали они на редкость качественно, оплату брали едой и, почему-то, рублями. Так что Ичиго, в поисках инвалюты, был вынужден шумповать до обменника на Сахалине, где в довесок заполучил ящик самогона и несколько пачек пельменей. Второе очень обрадовало эльфов, первое, как ни странно, - Ишшина.

Так вот, отец семейства Куросаки благополучно ушел в загул и пока оттуда не возвращался. Последний раз их с Рюкеном видели в лаборатории октава Эспада. Жив ли еще Заэль, и стоит ли еще Лас Ночес, оставалось покрыто завесой тайны. Последним, что успело передать гламурное чудо всея Уэко Мундо было:

- …Да куда вы прете, гилианы недокусанные!...

А дальше, как ни старался Маюри настроить свой радиоперехват, который он весьма успешно заныкал под Соугиоку еще со времен Второй Мировой, новых «вестей с песочницы» получить не удалось. Зато ночные Серейтейские гуляки ака Матсумото и Ко еще долго пересказывали до костей пробирающую историю о Смерти с лопатой, ищущей на месте казни то ли сбежавшую Рукию, то ли Ичиго, то ли заначку капитана Кьёраку.

Но вернемся к нашим баранам, а если называть точнее, то к рыжеволосому временному шинигами, заскочившему на крышу с такой скоростью, что Зангетсу стало бы стыдно за то, что он выдавал в банкае. На свежевыложенной черепице, которую продолжал с завидным упорством и спокойствием монтировать какой-то эльф из стройбригады, напевавший сквозь зубы что-то вроде «Не кочегары мы, не плотники» на национальный мотив (получалось «Не следопыты мы, не лучники»), уже ютилась компашка, состоявшая из Рукии, Хитсугаи, Карин, Уноханы и («Бьякуя, какого…эммм…Меноса ты здесь забыл?!!») всеми любимого капитана 6-го отряда.

- Не имею привычку таскать с собой пустых высшего разряда, Куросаки. Так что твой вопрос, сам понимаешь, неуместен.

А пока рыжик переваривал полученный ответ, остальная часть компашки соизволила обратить на него внимание. Рукия оторвалась от нервного разгрызания пилочки для ногтей (уже достаточно потрепанной и с глубооокими царапинами, сделанными, по всей видимостью, острыми клыками Кучики), Хитсугая немного вышел из образа мировой скорби, Унохана, державшая в руках изрядно погрызенную («Ну ты, Рукия, даешь…») ножку стула, отвлеклась от составления планов по установлению собственного мирового господства, а Карин…А Карин тут вообще не при чем: она за эльфом присматривает, чтоб не халтурил.

- А вы…это… - фраза Бьякуи переваривалась с трудом, оперативная память в мозгу Ичиго переполнилась, так что о многозадачности даже речи не шло. Но Рукия на то и накама, чтобы считывать информацию с рыжика на уровне недосформировавшихся мозговых импульсов.

- Мы тоже от Ренджи прячемся. Но тебе от него не спастись – день рождения Матсумото будем отмечать у тебя.

- ЧЁ?!

- Чё, чё, Матсумото-фукутайчо!

Пока Унохана воскрешала Ичиго после внезапного (хотя и вполне ожидаемого: не зря ж лекаря брали) инфаркта, а Хитсугая жаловался, что его заставляют «наколоть леду для кохтелю», Рукия с довольной усмешкой рассылала смс-ки с кодовой фразой «мохнатый бобр пал смертью храбрых» половине населения Серейтея.

А во внутреннем мире Куросаки все было вверх дном. Нет, конечно, он и раньше был повернутый, но не на 180 градусов же. Сверху медленно капало море, снизу туда поднимались облака, на деле оказавшиеся дымовыми сигналами, посылаемыми двумя коренными обитателями, умудрившимися неизвестным науке и рассудку (и без этого на 180 градусов повернутому) способом развести на одном из окон костер. Слышались завораживающие звуки Хичиговского соляка на гитаре и тихое пение Зангетсу, навевавшее мысли о Грушинском фестивале бардовской песни. А потом мимо прошло привидение Маюри с лопатой наперевес.

Прогнав крамольную мысль «Скоро я по богатству внутреннего мира Гуу-тян догоню» и осознав, что дальше падать в обморок уже, собственно, некуда, Ичиго решил присоединиться к Альтер-эго у костерка.

- Потрясение большое в душе переворот этот вызвало, юный Куросаки.

Хичиго прекратил играть и удивленными глазами Пустого, который сдуру напоролся на Унохану-тайчо, уставился на соседа. Никто и ничто не шевелилось…пока по боковой стороне небоскреба с воплем «Айда купаться!» в сторону моря пронеслась разномастная по составу процессия, замыкаемая Гуу-тян с вилами (да, для мотивации. Что она с ними еще может сделать, раз эта фишка еще работает?). «Вот теперь точно догнал и такими темпами быстро вперед уйду»

Еще раз покосившись на затянувшего лиричное «Вот я выйду в поле с конем…» Зангетсу, Хичиго извлек из закромов банкайного плащика бутерброд с колбасой, запасенный, видимо, еще с первой гулянки во внешнем мире. После минутного осмотра продукт был классифицирован как вполне съедобный и, для начала, предложен удивленному Ичиго, отскочившего с таким видом, будто Зараки в темном переулке встретил. Альтер-эго пожало плечами и, весьма довольное собой (Ну да, ему же больше достанется), приступило к трапезе, аж за ушами трещало, причем у всех присутствующих.

Найти выход из этого бедлама, на первый взгляд, возможным не представлялось. Однако, как всегда неожиданно, на местности материализовалась Унохана-тайчо. Ну, не материализовалась, а по пояс высунулась из одного из многочисленных окон внутреннего мира Куросаки.

- Офигеть, они еще и открываются…

Вытянувшиеся от удивления лица Хичиго и Зангетсу надо было видеть. Или даже фотографировать на память. Но так как аппаратуру Унохана-тайчо с собой захватить не подумала, то пришлось ограничиться зарисовкой прямо на стене небоскреба. Уже потом, много дней спустя, Ичиго, случайно вывалившись во внутренний мир, застал импровизированный субботник, имевший глобальную цель оттереть компромат белым порошком непонятного происхождения. Был ли то тот самый «Отбеливатель», или обитателям каким-то образом удалось затащить внутрь банку чистящего средства (В последнем рыжий сомневался – ничего настолько экстремального он, вроде бы, не проглатывал, даже по пьяни, даже на спор), или же так приспособили белый песочек из Уэко Мундо – наука умалчивает (Пустой и меч тоже молчали как партизаны на допросе у Омаеды).

- Ичиго-сан, ты идешь?

Рыжик кивнул и, с трудом протиснувшись в форточку (благо, приходилось активно уворачиваться от толпы непонятного народа, которая с криком «Айда сушиться!» рванула в направлении, обратном исходному), устремился к свету в конце тоннеля, внутренне надеясь, что в его внутреннем мире железнодорожное движение не предусмотрено…

В реальность Ичиго выкинуло, по его личному мнению, несколько резковато: первым, что предстало его взору оказался огромный плакат во всю стену с изображением лейтенанта десятого отряда в бикини и надписью в верхней части «С днем рожденья, Рангику…», продолжение которой продолжал старательно выводить подвешенный на собственном шикае Шухей. Сейчас процесс несколько завис, поскольку собравшиеся никак не могли решить, надо ли писать отчество, и, если надо, то какое. Сам «художник» склонялся к варианту «Рангику Батьковна Матсумото», эльф из стройбригады в один голос с Юмичикой возмущался, находя выбор неэстетичным. Ренджи предлагал «Генрюсаевну». Кира, помня о совместных попойках, продвигал «Шунсуевну». Заскочившая на огонек Гуу-тян с ехидной ухмылкой подала голос за «Петрович». Этот вариант рассмотрели и чуть было не оставили, однако вовремя успел вмешаться Ичиго, получивший за время рейдов в обменник некоторые представления о Великом и Могучем.

Издевательства хором прекратили Бьякуя и Тоуширо, безапелляционно заявив, что Матсумото останется без отчества и «пусть Шухей, как хочет, но переделывает Б в М». А пока Хисаги выискивал в своем внутреннем наборе шрифтов подходящую стилизацию, рыжего хозяина дома под шумок уволокла на улицу Рукия, где их уже ждали Ишида, Химе, Чад и Кейго.

- Куросаки, поднимайся и пошли. Только тебя и ждем. – По случаю Урью нацепил очки с бронированным стеклом, новый костюмчик Квинси и фирменный рюкзак в форме Кона, ставший хитом среди японской молодежи.

- Куда?

- В Уэко Мундо, балда!

- Кучики-сан, пожалуйста, не бей Куросаки-куна…

- Это еще почему?!

- …

- Тебя, Садо, не спрашивали!

- Рукия-сан, вы же ему ничего не рассказали.

- Правда? Ой… - Как ни странно, Рукия смутилась и даже слегка покраснела. – В общем, понимаешь, у нас еще нет подарка для Матсумото-фукутайчо…Точнее, мы уже придумали, что это будет…но, нам понадобится твоя помощь…

Ичиго не знал, сколько потрясений ему еще придется пережить в этот день. Не знали и Зангетсу с Хичиго, сколько раз им еще придется поворачиваться, как минимум, на 90 градусов. Однако это, наверное, было самым серьезным: с аккуратно обработанной в фотошопе фотографии хитро улыбался кокетливо повязанный красным бантиком Ичимару Гин…

To be definitely continued…


	4. Chapter 3, part 2

Глава 2. Увезу тебя я в тундру, не догонит нас кирпич.

- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!

Вопли связанного по рукам и ногам Ичиго разносились далеко за пределы Каракуры. Патрулировавшие соседние районы шинигами принимали их то за вой необыкновенно сильного Пустого (тут надо отдать Хичиго должное – он честно подпевал), то за рев выбравшегося во внешний мир Кен-чана, то – ой, пощадите небеса – за визг Матсумото, обнаружившей, что присмотренную кофточку уже продали. Тащившие парня Ишида и Чад морщились и кривились, но руки не разжимали. На помощь им вскоре пришла Рукия, а точнее, ее гиконган – Чаппи. Воспоминания о чудом не сломанных конечностях пулей пронеслись в мозгу рыжика, однако одними воспоминаниями тут дело не ограничилось – радостное «Пьон» в сочетании с неприятным хрустом донесло до собравшихся тот факт, что Ичиго сегодня будет держать меч только одной рукой.

А пока Ишида бегал в аптеку за бинтами и обезболивающим, команда дружно держала переругивающихся Чаппи (искусственная душа умудрялась вставлять вместо матерных слов свое веское «Пьон») и Ичиго (орал на три голоса, причем третий голос пытался успокоить остальные два, но безуспешно). В конце-концов все это вусмерть надоело Рукии, так что к приходу затарившегося медикаментами Квинси посреди улицы возвышалась гигантская ледяная глыба, в глубинах которой угадывались силуэты спорщиков. Рядом прохаживалось недовольное (и несколько побитое) духовное тело временного шинигами, уже, по всей видимости, смирившееся со своей судьбой.

- А как мы попадем в Уэко Мундо? Опять Урахара…

- Урахара занят – его на снабжение поставили. Самогон там, закусь… - Рукия смущенно извлекла из закромов родины, а точнее из недр хакамы (искала она минут десять, вытряхнув по дороге центнер всякого хлама: мягкие игрушки, несколько сломанных мобильных телефонов, новогодняя ёлка, ворох запасных лент и колокольчиков для Соде но Шираюки, вилы Гуу-тян, экстренный запас самогона, плакатик с изображением полуобнаженного Бьякуи и автографом «Рукии от нии-сама», Сенбонзакура) скомканную бумажку – Мне вот тут адрес дали клуба одного, где нам помочь могут.

Заветная бумажка была тут же вырвана из цепких пальцев Рукии не менее цепкими лапками Орихиме, однако уже через пару секунд Иноуэ с недоумевающим выражением на лице передала эстафету следующему участнику. Записка прошла так круга четыре, пока ее не выхватил Ичиго, с удивлением обнаружив, что текст был на Великом и Могучем русском языке, который никто, кроме, собственно, Куросаки, не знал. По всей видимости, автором являлся эльф-монтажник с крыши, невольно выдавший таким образом своих хозяев. После короткого полевого совещания вся компания решила двинуть по указанному адресу и, если ничего не получится, набить морду эльфу, а если и тогда ничего не добьются – набить морду Урахаре.

А в семейной клинике Куросаки приготовления шли полным ходом. Сначала какой-то умник догадался выдать Юмичике швабру, и теперь всем приходилось мириться с истерическими воплями каждый раз, когда кто-то наступал на надраенный аж до зеркального блеска паркет. Шухей продолжал заниматься росписью стен, причем его стиль менялся с каждым новым этапом: от первобытной наскальной живописи до эпохи Ренессанса и дальше – к современным граффити. Посреди одной из комнат возвышалась импровизированная башня из Ренджи, Йороичи, Момо и Гуу-тян до кучи (без вил). Данная конструкция пыталась развешивать гирлянды, одновременно обороняясь от настойчивых попыток Ячиру Кенпачевны унести ее в неведомые края.

В дополнение к ничем не мотивированной агрессии со стороны кусачего чуда всея Серейтея местность подвергалась шквальному обстрелу тапками с кокетливо вышитыми на них инициалами Хиёри. Некоторые снаряды были рефлекторно вморожены в стену Хитсугаей и составляли оригинальный элемент декора. Рядом с Тоуширо команда эльфов-монтажников (скульпторов – по совместительству) под присмотром Куукаку ваяла статУю белячка в полный рост. Пока, правда, получалась помесь Матсумото с Галадриэлью (как она уж так получалась – отдельный вопрос к недопитому отцами самогону). Положение спас капитан Кьёраку, заявивший - после того, как захватчики дома Куросаки пронаблюдали импровизированный этап кубка мира по биатлону с использованием живых мишеней и плинтусов вместо лыж -, что заберет скульптуру домой и даже заплатит, чтобы ему еще сделали парочку таких же.

На всеобщее веселье заявилась Исане, потерявшая в неведомых краях Унохану-тайчо. Ей доходчиво объяснили, что капитан ушла порабощать мир в компании какого-то школьника с красным левым глазом, успокоили, дали глотнуть заветного сахалинского самогона и отправили на кухню помогать нуждающимся. Нуждающиеся в лице Ханатаро ака шеф-повар, непонятного рыбообразного существа из отдела научных разработок ака будущее главное блюдо (только ему об этом ни слова!), Нему ака Ню, собсно Ню (привел синеволосый, сказал посторожить, а то «задолбался по вытрезвителям искать это проявление белочки»), собсно Белочки (белочка как белочка, пушистая, с хвостиком) и Куросаки Карин ака Универсальное Антихалтурное Средство – пополнению в своих рядах несказанно обрадовались и приставили новобранца к должности «Заведующего по вытаскиванию продуктов из холодильника» или, если точнее, «Заведующего по отбиранию продуктов у непонятной руки в красном рукаве и белой перчатке». А пока Котецу демонстрировала чудеса ловкости, наглости и стоматологии (кусалась она, как выяснилось, не хуже обладателя руки), Нему и Ню боролись с гигантским угрем, снося по дороге и шеф-повара, и будущее главное блюдо, и пытавшегося прийти на помощь Укитаке. Кенсей, уже долго подпиравший соседнюю стену, решил вмешаться только после того, как угорь объявил свое решительное «Угорь wins! Fatality!». Вмешался, в секунду приготовил из победителя охотничьи колбаски и вернулся подпирать стену, которая уже начала потихоньку заваливаться.

Заставший весь эпизод Урахара объявил, что еды на всех приглашенных не хватит и предложил выдвинуть мобильный отряд для похода в ближайший супермаркет. Условия для вступления в пати на супермаркет были развешены на всех подходящих поверхностях, в том числе и лысине Иккаку. Первые десять пунктов гласили: «НЕ КЕНПАЧИ!!!!!». В остальных упоминалось что-то про приятную внешность, амбициозность, общительность, умение работать в команде. Завершался список фразой «Кто уговорит Бьякую – комплект сувениров с Чаппи в подарок». А пока Кучики-тайчо нарезал круги от Ассоциации женщин шинигами, добровольцами успели записаться Ренджи (заменили на более устойчивого Ибу), Шухей (прогнал Юмичика, кинувшийся в запале трудоголика оттирать настенные художества), Сой Фон (просто интересно стало), Тоуширо (надоело в пятый раз биатлонную трассу намораживать) и Гуу-тян с Медведом вместо вил. Дождавшись доставки связанного по рукам и ногам Бьякуи, команда торжественно вручила Нанао заветный наборчик и не менее пафосно выдвинулась в сторону ближайшего супермаркета.

Куросаки и Ко медленно, но верно продвигались в сторону Уэко Мундо. Продвижение осложнялось топографическим кретинизмом и хронической невезучестью Кейго, которого приходилось регулярно вытаскивать то из лап местных гопников (привидение бледного побитого Ичиго с тесаком наперевес потом долго преследовало их в ночных кошмарах), то из рук городской полиции (уронили на представителей закона Чада и нагло сбежали), то из наманикюренных пальчиков фотомоделей (мужская часть компании зависла в полном составе, но Рукия не была бы Кучики и не таскала бы с собой Сенбонзакуру, если бы не умела с ней обращаться). В общем, с горем пополам нашим героям удалось добраться до нужной точки, оказавшейся достаточно популярным ночным клубом, закрытым, правда. по случаю светлого времени суток. Изнутри, однако, доносились голоса, вдруг разом перекрытые воплем «Bomb di wind!» и грохотом ломающейся мебели.

- А м-м-может не надо? – застенчиво поинтересовался Кейго, забравшийся от страха на плечи Чаду.

- Надо, Сеня, надо, - положительно, Рукия-таки добралась до всунутых на Сахалине в нагрузку к пельменям советских комедий.

- Хм…Что скажешь, Куросаки?

- А что я? Давайте Чада спросим!

- Садо-кун, ты как думаешь?

- …

- Вот джентльмен - всегда с дамой соглашается! Все за мной!

- Ты себя дамой называешь?

- …

- Ишида-кун, зачем ты Кучики-сан рот зажал?

- …

- И не говори, Садо-кун.

- Вы чего разорались в такую рань?!

Головы ичиговской компашки синхронно повернулись (поворачиванием чадовской головы лично заведовал Кейго) в сторону приоткрывшейся двери клуба, откуда показалась взлохмаченная физиономия готичного вида. Обладатель физиономии опирался на внушительных размеров боевую косу, с одной стороны, и костыль – с другой. Костыль дополнительно подпирала блондинка ака Интеграл неопределенный. Окинув публику мутным взглядом красных во всех смыслах глаз, готичный со вздохом выдал:

- Аааа, это вы…Ну, проходите. Только у нас слегка не прибрано.

По мнению Ичиго, творившемуся внутри больше всего подходило выражение «организованный творческий хаос». По местности в разных направлениях шныряло со шваброй худенькое рыжеволосое воплощение Повелителя кошмаров. Чего уж она создавала больше: чистоты или беспорядка – сказать было сложно, особенно когда гости заметили следы швабры на потолке и стенах. На барной стойке, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, сидели человек 10-15, тщательно отслеживавшие перемещения тайфуна местного значения. Слезть на пол никто не решался.

- Лина-сан, тебе не кажется, что передвигать стулья боевыми заклинаниями – это, малость, перебор.

- Угу, а выкидывать мусор в черную дыру, по-вашему, нормально?! Или высших демонов в помещении вызывать! Мое дежурство – что хочу, что и творю!

Народ на барной стойке посовещался и притих. Правда, тут же встал вопрос «А кто демона вызывал? Кому я обязан пентаграммой на моем рабочем месте?». Через пару минут разборок со стойки с визгом слетел таинственный жрец-приколист, которого в эту же секунду засосало в местный вечный рыжеволосый двигатель.

- Минна, отвлекитесь на секундочку! Кто умеет в Уэко Мундо портал открывать? – Выкрик готичного был встречен удивленным взглядом со стороны рыжей бестии и грохотом падающих на пол тел.

Из кучи-малы постепенно выкарабкался синеволосый парень, тащивший за собой двух братьев-чибиков Хитсугаи. Пробормотав что-то про жертвоприношение, равноценный обмен и задержанную зарплату, доброволец принялся рисовать на полу магический круг. Оставшиеся резиденты местного дурдома тихонько затянули «Увезу тебя я в тундру…» на мотив Du Hast (в мозгу Ичиго пронеслась безумная догадка, что во всем опять-таки виноват сахалинский самогон).

На завершающем «Я тебе его дарюююю!!!», исполненном дуэтом в лице Лины и Хичиго (внутреннее Я рыжика не смогло сдержаться, да и настроение у него сегодня было такое «певучее»), синеволосый шмякнул в центр круга блондинистого чибика в красном плаще. Невольная жертва, впрочем, тут же провалилась в портал и устремилась в неизвестность. Выждав пару минут, синеволосый извлек мобильник и, посмеиваясь, набрал чей-то номер. Прослушав отменную подборку ругательств разных стран и миров, парень кивнул:

- Проход в Уэко Мундо открыт.

Эстафету подхватила энергичная блондиночка с афрокосичками и рупором. Забравшись повыше (бедный Чад пострадал уже в который раз за день), девушка протараторила: «Объявляется посадка на рейс до Уэко Мундо. Пассажиров просьба нырнуть в седьмой портал». На весьма закономерный вопрос Рукии «Почему в седьмой?» синеволосый пробурчал что-то вроде «Будто одни вы тут…» и легким движением руки закинул Ичиго и Ко (девчушка так и осталась висеть на Чаде) в искомый портал. Последним, что Куросаки услышал перед тем, как его лицо встретилось с белым песком мира Пустых было злорадное: «Янус, теперь я знаю, кто полы вместо меня мыть будет…»

Дополнительные персонажи, кроме бличевцев:

Рикку - final Fantasy 10 (она же блондиночка с афрокосичками)  
Янус, Ню - Chrono Trigger  
Интегра, Алукард - Hellsing  
Лина Инверс, Кселлос - Slayers  
Лелуш - Code geass  
Гуу, Медвед - Jungle wa itsumo hale nochi guu  
Галадриэль - Властелин Колец  
Эдвард Эльрик - FMA  
Тестамент - Guilty Gear


	5. Chapter 3, part 3

Глава 3. Чем дальше в лес, тем толще арранкары.

Рейд плавно продвигался к ближайшему супермаркету, по дороге собирая удивленные взгляды прохожих. Причиной же их был явно не Бьякуя в строгом, элегантном деловом костюме, и не Тоуширо в футболке и джинсах, не хипповатый Ренджи – да что там! – даже не Гуу-тян с Медведом (она очень гармонично вписалась в компанию Сой Фон, которую нарядили как «кавайную няшку»). Нет, нет и нет. Всему виной был Шухей. Сначала был плащ, точнее хаори, точнее капитанское хаори, точнее хаори Зараки Кенпачи. На этом, конечно, можно было бы и закончить, НО…Дальше шло сейлор-фуку, трофейное, с серебряным кристаллом на бантике, 1 экз., стоимость 1000 у.е. Если у Сейлормун волосатые ноги, то это кто? Правильно – Шухей.

Даже остальные члены рейда начали в скором времени косить лиловым глазом на Хисаги. Особенно после того, как ему слегка снесло крышу на почве его костюмчика, затащило на близлежащий фонарь и заставило прочитать пафосную речь, дополняемую распальцовкой. При этом Шухей умудрился пять раз шмякнуться с верхотуры, два раза забыть текст и сломать шесть пальцев.

Усмирили чудное видение только после боевой команды Гуу-тян «За Родину! За Сталина! Ураааа!», подействовавшей, в первую очередь, на Хисаги, совершившего от пережитого шока полет в направлении «Воздух-Земля». Там его поймали, обвязали шикаем Забимару, заткнули кляпом ака шарфегом Бьякуи и, до кучи, обеспечили новой татуировкой «Матросы, несущиеся на ворота Зимнего дворца» во всю спину. Сой Фон еще потом долго принимала заказы на высокохудожественные Хомонки в различном стиле по даже самой непредсказуемой тематике. Поговаривали даже, что именно её руке принадлежит изображение Хинамори в полный рост на спине Айзена-самы.

К счастью, супермаркет был уже в пределах непосредственной досягаемости, так что далеко тащить Шухея в таком виде не пришлось. Полюбовавшись на чудеса современной техники ака вращающиеся двери на фотоэлементах, а, точнее, пару раз забыв вытащить оттуда Хитсугаю, компашка завалилась внутрь. Тут же, откуда не возьмись, материализовались Урахара, Жрец-приколист Кселлос и эльф из Стройбригады с гигантским гекконом на плечах. Последние два к делу особо не относились: их послали за стройматериалами и «Чем-нибудь съедобным и поскорее!! А то мы Лину долго не удержим!!» соответственно. Так что странная парочка благополучно (с приличествующими рыданиями и объятиями) распрощалась с рейдом на супермаркет и направилась на поиски товаров, указанных в длиииииинном словно Забимару в банкае списке покупок.

Тем временем Урахара принялся распределять обязанности внутри рейда. Бьякую отправили в отдел спиртного, отвлекать разговорами продавца-консультанта. Через полчаса туда же выдвинулся Кселлос с авоськой и устройством для размагничивания штрих-кодов. Хитсугаю отправили за мороженым («Экономия на холодильнике прежде всего»), Сой Фон – кто бы подумал? – выпросила дозволение похозяйничать в кондитерском отделе, Хисаги и Абарай были утащены в неизвестном направлении («Одного в рыбный, второго – в мясной!!! Не забудь!») таки дорвавшейся до них Ячиру. С Гуу-тян было несколько сложнее. Некоторое время ушло на выяснение её «пропускной способности». В процессе выполнения этой операции из недр желудка Гуу-тян вылез Хичиго, задал 3 извечных русских вопроса: Кто я? Где я? И когда, наконец, дадут горячую воду?! – придирчиво осмотрел местность и засунулся обратно.

Материализация «запасной» личности Ичиго Урахару нисколько не смутила, только утвердила в мысли, что даже из самой сложной ситуации (или из Уэко Мундо) всегда есть хотя бы два выхода. Пометив сие в рукиевском блокнотике с Чаппи (а вы чего ждали?!) на обложке, шляпно-сандальный владелец лабаза неспешно направился на обозрение захваченных подопечными территорий. А Гуу-тян так и осталась стоять посреди супермаркета, прижимая к себе полузадушенного Медведа.

А в Уэко Мундо, откуда на секунду выглядывал Хичи, наши герои продолжали прикладывать невероятные усилия по поиску и отрыванию несчастного белобрысого чибика в красном плаще. Надо сказать, это идея пришла в голову им самим, ибо затесавшаяся на огонек блондиночка была категорически против, что она и регулярно высказывала, наблюдая как Ичиго и Ко роют гигантскую яму при помощи подручных средств. Ну ладно, Зангетсу еще можно принять за лопату с определенного ракурса и в Айзеновских очках, но вот как Шираюки или Сенбонзакура могут быть связаны с карьерно-укрепительными работами, никто так и не осмелился у Руки выспросить. Иноуэ с Ишидой мирно пили чай, найденный, видимо, в тех же закромах песчаной Родины, к которым уже успел приобщиться Айзен. Чад, как водится, изображал мебель, а крутившийся возле него Кейго, соответственно, отряд грузчиков из дружественного Таджикистана. Безмятежность происходящего неожиданно разорвал девичий вопль, поколебавший даже стены Уэко:

- СЕФИРОТ-САМА!!

Крик был настолько громким, что Кейго удалось сдвинуть Чада на 5 сантиметров, Ишида и Иноуэ уронили чайник, где-то далеко в пустыне рассыпался куличик Нелл, Улькиорра чирканул подводкой для глаз по лицу, Старк проснулся (ну, вы чего? Это ж событие: Старк проснулся!), а из тщательно разрываемого кратера показалась макушка бывшего капитана менос знает какого отряда Готей-13, иначе говоря, Куросаки Ишшина. Что больше всего поразило Ичиго в данной ситуации – неизвестно. Ясно одно – Хичиго с Зангетсу пришлось пережить еще один поворот как минимум на 90 градусов.

А пока второй Пентиум в голове Рыжика переваривал полученную информацию, блондиночка успела кавалерийским наскоком сбить с ног высокого, на вид несколько «замороженного», беловолосого мужчину с длиииинным мечом за спиной. Меч, по традиции, на два голоса обозвал своего хозяина Гилианом недоеденным, Арранкаром неразрелизенным, Сауроном с фингалом и новым кандидатом на продажу на аукционе под лотом «Погибель Дьюрина».азалась макушка бывшего капитана фиг знает какого отряда Готей-13й для глаз по лицу, Стработамиеленного ракурса и в Айзеновских очках, но вот как Шираюки или Сенбонзакур Иноуэ молча слушала и записывала – на будущее. Ишида косился на нее с большой опаской и тихо молился, чтобы всё это богатство не было использовано против него. Свою вескую ноту в бедлам добавил очнувшийся, но не до конца избавившийся от последствий принятия сахалинского самогона вовнутрь Ишшин. Выразилось это в распевании на всю округу залихватского:

Маразм крепчал, деревья гнулись,

Плыл Ичимару по реке

В одном хаори капитанском

И с Матсумото на плече!

То ли он уж так сильно фальшивил, то ли блондиночке надоело торчать на краю кратера…В общем, прямо в центр ямы с криком «Смотрите как надо, дилетанты!» была брошена граната. От взрыва спаслись только Ишида («Хиренкьяку forever!»), Орихиме – по той же причине, Кейго («За родину! За Чада!»), Садо («…», иначе говоря, фиг сдвинешь) и блондиночка, прицепившаяся для надежности к Сефироту. Остальные в лице Ичиго, Рукии, Ишшина и обнаруженного-таки на дне кратера чибика в красном плаще совершили ускоренный и не слишком комфортабельный перелет прямо в Лас Ночес.

А посреди бесконечной пустыни Нелиэл ту Одершванк лепила куличики. А если быть точнее, участвовала в конкурсе песчаных скульптур. Но получались, как ни обидно, одни куличики…Зато огромные, размером с гиллиана каждый. Дислоцировавшаяся рядом сестра синеволосого воплощала в жизнь идеи, навеянные химическим варевом подруги-самогонщицы, иначе говоря – замораживала песчаного короля, которого до этого полчаса выманивала вертикальным бурением скважин при помощи черных дыр, метеоритов и других убойнейших заклинаний верхнего эшелона. Потерянные и ненужные фрассионы Заэля преданно ваяли статУю, собственно, Октавы Эспада. Получались, опять же, куличики. Кьёраку-тайчо предавался буйным эротическим фантазиям – лепил Нанао в бикини. Исе же, в свою очередь, издевалась над точной копией своего капитана, старательно колотя её книгой по голове. В какой-то момент девушка размахнулась уж слишком сильно, результатом чего стало прозаичное заваливание на спину под немаленьким весом знаменитого фолианта.

И тогда узрела Нанао небо над Уэко Мундо, черное, одинокое в своей бесконечности. И лишь лунный серп в компании с проносящейся в сторону Лас Ночес командой имени Куросаки-младшего был способен разогнать мглу уныния.

- Высоко летят, - мрачно заметил беловолосый, откапывая так и не сдвинувшегося с места Чада, - Ясный день завтра будет.

Вот где прогноз погоды точно сбылся, так это во внутреннем мире Ичиго: ни тучки, ни облачка. Зато вместо них – куча непонятного народа, организовавшего, по случаю, пикничок с шашлыками, сакэ и распеванием бардовских песен под Хичиговскую гитару. Зангетсу, нацепивший помятую, видавшую, наверное, становление Серейтея футболку с гордой надписью «Лауреат первого от сотворения мира Грушинского фестиваля»(надпись сопровождалась не менее гордой фотографией, где Ямамото и Зангетсу играли на гитарах у костра), с видимым удовольствием наблюдал за творческими потугами молодежи и, по временам, снисходил до того, чтобы продемонстрировать собственное умение.

Всё в этой идиллии было, в общем-то, хорошо. За исключением одной маленькой детали…Ну, не такой уж и маленькой…Особенно, если соотноситься с авторитетным мнением Ичиго, чей внутренний мир едва-едва избежал очередной за день встряски…А раз уж в обморок падать дальше было некуда, то Рыжику оставалось только банально потерять дар речи.

Так вот, не такой уж и маленькой деталью оказалась Кучики Рукия собственной персоной, восседавшая на специально притащенном для неё пне рядом с единственным на селе гитаристом. Хичи, надо сказать, несколько смущался от такого соседства, что непосредственно сказывалось на точности попадания пальцев по струнам. Зангетсу с хитрой ухмылкой старого сводника смотрел на парочку понимающим взглядом и мечтательно вздыхал. И тут настал долгожданный момент, когда Куросаки ценой невероятных усилий удалось привести выпавшую челюсть в горизонтальное…вертикальное – ладно, не суть важно – положение, и над просторами мира криво повернутых небоскребов раздалось:

- Рукия?! Ты откуда взялась?!

Во внутреннем мире Ичиго повисло тягостное молчание. Незнакомый народ начал медленно и осторожно пятится подальше от эпицентра предполагаемого взрыва. Хичиго, на всякий пожарный, вошел в банкайную форму и, судя по выражению лица, начал судорожно размышлять над вопросом «А есть ли у Меня маска?». Зангетсу только молча косился на Рукию и пожимал плечами. И тут началось…Мало кто поверил своим глазам, когда маленькая хрупкая девушка в один момент подскочила к Ичиго, схватила его за воротник с таким видом, будто собиралась придушить, и выдала на одном дыхании:

- Я просыпаюсь непонятно где рядом с толпой странного народа, причем все почему-то прекрасно знают не только тебя, но и меня! Потом я понимаю, что здесь не действует привычная гравитация, а выхода не наблюдается в принципе! – Девушка на секунду прервалась, чтобы врезать рыжему в солнечное сплетение – А еще никто не хотел со мной знакомиться, пока ты не подойдешь! И после всего этого ты спрашиваешь, откуда я взялась?!

Зангетсу хмыкнул и шепнул «запасной» личности Ичиго что-то вроде «Вот теперь можно».дскочила к Ичиго, схватила его за воротник с таким видом, будто собирал

- Хичиго, - Альтер-эго приветственно протянуло руку и дружелюбно улыбнулось. Ну как, дружелюбно…Представьте каваящуюся акулу. Вот. Отлично. А теперь мысленно сделайте ей пластическую операцию, так чтобы она походила на Хичиго. Сложно, понимаю, но в нашем деле нет ничего невозможного. О! Оно самое. Поздравляю, теперь вы получили примерное представление о том, что заставило Рукию с испуганным визгом заскочить Ичиго на руки.

Данная реакция вызвала бурное восхищение в толпе. Послышались многочисленные «Я же тебе говорил», а хитрая ухмылочка Зангетсу стала еще шире. Всё бы ничего, но вдруг раздался крик «Горько!», быстро подхваченный остальными заинтересованными лицами. Впрочем, до поцелуев у красных от смущения Ичиго с Рукией дело не дошло – их спасло неожиданное выпадение обратно в реальность. Собравшимся оставалось лишь разочарованно вздохнуть и вернуться к распеванию бардовских песен со слабой надеждой, что шоу еще не закончилось.

Первым, что узрел Ичиго после прихода в себя, кроме перекошенной рожи блондинистого чибика, было намалеванное фосфоресцирующей краской на стенах подземелья, куда их закинула судьба (точнее, граната), объявление «Кто с мечом к нам придет – тому лично настучу по голове. Гриммджо». Больше всего смущало, правда, не это, а подрисованное внизу закаваенное изображение шестого номера Эспады с кокетливой подписью «Нэко-чан». Чтобы спасти (ну, хотя бы попытаться) остатки психики, Куросаки перевел взгляд на Рукию. Девушка смущенно улыбнулась и отвела глаза.

Неожиданную романтику момента нарушил чибик, задавший засевший у него в мозгах еще со времени зашвыривания в портал:

- А что мы здесь, собственно, делаем?

- (Ичиго с трудом собрал мысли и брови в кучку) Что же…А, точно! Мы ж за Ичимару пришли!

- И как мы, по-твоему, его найдем в этих коридорах? – Рукии реалисткой быть не хотелось, но имидж и пример брата обязывал.

Все трое затихли и задумались. Кучики сначала честно пыталась разработать удобоваримый план, но так как рисовать было не на чем, да и нечем, быстро сдалась. Ичиго задействовал все мыслительные силы организма, так что от его головы шел пар. А о чем думал чибик так и осталось тайной…

- Всё просто. Мы его позовем, - гордо объявил рыжий и тут же принялся приводить свой план в действие, - Сне-гу-ро-чка! Сне-гу-ро-чка! Ай…тьфу ты…И-чи-ма-ру! И-чи-ма-ру!

Так они и пошли, распугивая на своем пути подвернувшихся пустых, расшибая стены метко выпущенными Гетсугами и надеясь, что Ичимару еще не оглох во время проживания в одном дворце с Эспадой…

И мало кто обратил внимание на то, что Унохана Ретсу была назначена новым Премьер-министром Японии…


	6. Chapter 3, part 4

Глава 4. Трындец подкрался незаметно.

- И-чи-ма-ру! И-чи-ма-ру! – продолжало разноситься по коридорам Лас Ноческого подземелья. Кричал Ичиго на все три голоса, правда, иногда ощутимо сбивался на «Дед Мо-роз!» или «Сне-гу-ро-чка!». В такие моменты Рукия применяла Очень Секретный Прием ака Магический Пендель. Каждый раз техника выполнения удара менялась, так что Ичиго вскоре ощутил на себе стили журавля, тигра, богомола, Чаппи, пьяного русского мужика и – предел совершенства – Уноханы-тайчо в ярости. После применения последнего одна из личностей рыжего выпала в осадок, оставшиеся же две серьёзно обиделись и всю дорогу жаловались на свою горемычную жизнь.

Единственной радостной рожей оставался Куросаки Ишшин, которого белобрысый чибик обнаружил-таки в одной из комнат, предположительно принадлежащей либо Старку, либо Кьёраку-тайчо, либо Кьёраку-тайчо, маскирующемуся под Старка. Как бы то ни было, внутри той самой комнаты находился еще и самогонный аппарат, собранный из всего, что подвернулось фиолетововолосой изобретательнице под руку, ногу и пистолет. Основу машины составлял честно стыренный в неведомых краях прототип Евы-01, зачем-то увитый новогодней мишурой, далее шло нагромождение металлолома, в котором несложно было узнать доблестно унесенную из каракурской больницы чугунную ограду. Всё это венчала колба со странной булькающей жидкостью, подозрительно напоминавшей одно из агрегатных состояний Куротсучи Маюри. Да ладно бы только напоминавшей…Содержимое колбы успело покрыть высокохудожественным и, одновременно, высокоэтажным матом не только весь командный состав Готей-13, но и всех арранкаров от 1 до 100 (и далее). А Ишшин сидел у подножия, хитро посмеивался и поучал «молодёжь» выражениям, не менее древним, чем борода Ямамото-тайчо.

За этим занятием его и застала бандитская группировка имени Куросаки и Кучики младших.

Первыми в отца семейства полетели вилы Гуу-тян, благо Рукия уже насобачилась швырять ими в любую движущуюся (или не очень) мишень, навроде обанканкаенного Ичиго. Следом радостный полёт совершил белобрысый чибик автопротезом вперед. Куда он попал, можно было только догадываться, однако поток выражений со стороны колбы многократно усилился. Чтобы хоть как-то исправить положение, Рыжик метнул в ту же сторону фрассиона октава эспады по прозвищу Колобок. Точнее, Колобком его окрестил умудрившийся приблудиться и здесь монтажник из эльфийской стройбригады. А обычно его величали пончиком, онигири, ватрушкой, блинчиком (когда на него наступит барагановский фрассион-слоник), булочками Рангику-сан (назвал Гин, по старой и доброй памяти), пельменем (более голодная часть стройбригады), мусором ((с)Улькиорра) и «Кто здесь?» (потерянный Тоусен). Но не суждено на роду у Рыжего быть снайпером: снаряд угодил аккурат в прятавшегося за кучей металлолома Зоммари, прямо в пятый левый нижний глаз.

Таких изощренных выражений колба с Маюри не слышала даже за свой период заключения в Гнезде Личинок. Что уж говорить про Ичиго с Рукией и вылезшего из какой-то малоприметной норы в металлоломе Старка, помятого, небритого (от двухнедельного перепою) и в бигуди. Впрочем, четырнадцатидневные гулянья вряд ли могли объяснить наличие у первого номера эспады белоснежной бороды, которой мог бы позавидовать сам Ямамото-тайчо. Продрав узкие (по всё тем же причинам), гинообразные глаза, Старк «просканировал» местность крайне мутным взглядом, наткнулся на Зоммари. Не совсем очухавшийся от паров алкоголя мозг оценил товарища по Эспаде как источник наибольшего раздражения и предложил по-тихому уничтожить. Ибо от «по-громкому» голова еще больше заболит. Но не успели арранкары начать разборки, как на тело бедного Колобка запрыгнула девица в матроске, поразившая слушателей громогласной речью:

- Остановитесь, демоны! Как вы посмели… - и далее по тексту с обещанием непременно покарать злодеев во имя луны двумя чугунными тазиками.

Одновременно откуда-то из космического пространства раздался вопль «Вот она! Вяжи! Уйдет ведь, зараза!», сопровождающийся синхронным «Flare arrow! Freeze arrow!» и «Янус, только не Dark Matter!». Видимо, ядерный выброс, т.е. примерное действие последнего из названных заклинаний, всё-таки произошел, ибо местность на несколько минут накрыло черной пеленой, выбившей, к Айзеновским Пустым, все установленные Нему датчики. Вещание программы в Серейтее прекратилось.

Оставим пока наших героев в смятении и колебаниях и обратимся к другой компашке, пробирающейся сквозь бескрайние пески Уэко Мундо. Долго ли коротко они шли, пока не наткнулись на первый (неудачный) вариант груды металлолома ака Самогонного аппарата. Самым примечательным в нем была по-квинсиевски гордая, но страшно кривая надпись «Пепелац», намалёванная белой краской на корпусе. Из верхушки сооружения поднимался ароматных дымок, пахнущий кофе, зеленым чаем и бутербродами с колбасой одновременно. На крыльце конструкции восседали три не слишком трезвые девицы странной наружности: Халибел, русоволосая девушка с хлыстом, так и не успевшая за предыдущие пьянки обломать Ичиго ганблейд, и нечто хохочущее и большегрудое в черном кожаном бикини. Надо сказать, девица посередине комплексов по поводу такой «объемнойакой "азать, девица посередине комплексов по поводу и не успевшая за предыдущие пьянки обломать Ичиго ганблейд, и нечто хохочущ» компании не испытывала и, вообще, вела себя так, будто уж сотню с лишним лет проработала на пограничном пункте. Последнее Ишида понял, когда над ним весьма угрожающе занесли хлыст и спросили:

- Оружие, наркотики, запрещенные к вывозу животные есть?

Пару минут Урью честно думал, является Кейго животным и можно ли его будет сдать в добрые (относительно) руки от греха подальше. К сожалению, подопытный вел себя вполне адекватно: на Чада не кидался, Сефирота за волосы не дёргал, с Масой и Муном не препирался (прилюдно, по крайней мере), у Рикку гранаты не тырил. За эту трезвость мысли непутёвый однокашник Ичиго был торжественно награждён печатью во весь лоб «Годен к одноразовому прохождению строевой службы в сапёрных войсках» (как вся надпись целиком поместилась на челе бедного Кейго, нужно было спрашивать лично Квистис, но никто не рискнул попасть под горячий хлыст).

Две оставшиеся девицы сопроводили действия напарницы улюлюканьем и диким ржанием, от которого волосы вставали дыбом в таких местах, о существовании которых компашка даже не догадывалась. На это, впрочем, последовала тирада, что грудь должна выглядеть как грудь, а не как средство для взламывания противотанковой обороны. Крик души был настолько громким, что из «сторожки» выкарабкалась через окно девчушка в желтом сарафане и с чашкой кофе в руках. Через правое плечо у неё была перекинута угрожающего вида связка сосисок. Почему угрожающего? Ну, наверное дело было в том, что на связке висела дополнительная табличка: «Попытки спереть будут караться с особой жестокостью и изуверством. С любовью, Сельфи-чан» В угрозу почему-то верилось…То ли из-за невинно-маньяческого выражения лица, то ли из-за ярко выраженного испуга на лице трех девиц у пепелаца. После продолжительной возни с зацепившимся за что-то или кого-то невидимого сарафаном Сельфи критическим людоедским взглядом окинула пока еще гордую компашку во главе с Предпоследним квинси всея Каракуры.

- Так у вас есть запрещенные животные?

Компашка только синхронно помотала головами.

- Жаль. Мне на шубу совсем чуть-чуть не хватает.

Девчушка подозрительно огляделась по сторонам и, на беду последнего, заметила беспечно пробегавшего мимо разрелизенного Теслу. К вящему сожалению (а может, и нет), Урью увидеть сцену повышенной жестокости не удалось – обзор загородили две до поры бездействовавшие большегрудые товарки по таможенному пункту. А вот Сефирот, похоже, весь объем разрушений таки узрел – долгих пять минут проторчал в шоке, а затем мечтательно выдал:

Ветер подул –

Игра упала

Собака с патронташем.

Откачивали беловолосого всей компашкой и полком светлых и тёмных эльфиек, тащивших куда-то Путевой камень с многообещающей надписью «Налево пойдешь – в Ад попадешь , Направо пойдешь – душу потеряешь , Прямо пойдешь – кучкой атомов станешь, а Назад пойдешь – ну, земля тебе пухом, и не говори, что не предупреждали». После непродолжительной беседы с ними (дипломатом вызвалась Иноуэ, так что девичье щебетание огласило безжизненные просторы Уэковской пустыни и заставило слабонервных в ужасе зажать уши) выяснилось, что единоличными силами Трианы-сама, Галадриэли-сама и Зилы-сама было захвачено и порабощено ¾ арранкарской земли. Остальную часть приберегли для Уноханы-тайчо, когда та, наконец, покончит с завоеванием мира живых.

Тем временем, вернулась Сельфи в новой шубке на тесловском меху. Орава девичьих глоток быстро переключилось на соответствующую тему, пугая своей кровожадностью не только интеллигентных, относительно, Урью и Чада, но и видавшую виды Рикку, спрятавшуюся по такому случаю за средней по ширине спиной Сефирота, по второму разу рухнувшего в обморок. А бескрайних небесах совершал свой полёт товарищ Ложка, также известный под партийным псевдонимом Нойтора Джируга…И правильно: нефиг Нелл от лепки куличиков отрывать.

Вернемся ненадолго на бренную землю, где всё еще продолжались сокрушительные для всего живого, неживого и пока недобитого строительно-монтажно-украшательные работы в доме Куросаки. Точнее, именно в этот момент работнички решили объявить перекур и теперь с благосклонным видом наблюдали, как Универсально Антихалтурное Средство ака Карин наматывает круги вокруг дома в погоне за сбежавшим из-под чуткого присмотра психиатра Юмичикой. К несчастью для последнего, девочка уже давно тайком бегала по городу за братом, часто обанкаенным, так что далёкое от Йороичевского идеала шунпо представителя гламурной молодёжи Серейтея не спасло. Его догнали, связали и уволокли на кухню печь торт.

А там уже разгоралась нешуточная баталия между сборной сладкоежек из нескольких отрядов сразу и стойкими защитниками в лице Ханатаро, Ню, Медведа и обладателя руки из холодильника. Вампир её величества выполнял чисто декоративную функцию: улыбался во всё n-ое количество зубов. Судьями поединка – Кенсеем и Хиёри, приготовившей для такого случая набор красных и желтых тапок – такое поведение не возбранялось и даже приветствовалось, ибо от крови торт и стены фиг отмоешь. Счет был пока один-один: Цубокура умудрился (или умудрилась) откусить от заветного торта большущий кусок, а Ханатаро успел огреть его(её) по голове заряженным от лечения одной из жертв Хиёри Хисагомару. Гетсугой тут, конечно, и не пахло, но в доме неожиданно образовалось дополнительное окно, которое эльфийские монтажники уже вовсю украшали цветастенькими занавесочками.

А в гостиной метался Омаэда. Нет, его не прогнали с верхнего этажа Хинамори и Кира, пытающиеся придумать, как смонтировать шест для стриптиза, имея в наличии только Вабисуке, Тобиумэ и одолженную Интегралом Неопределённым железную мачту непонятного назначения. Нет, его не нашел Кенпачи, умудрившийся повторить трюк Гуддини с сундуком и цепями. И даже не был в том виноват Хирако, терроризирующий всех вокруг в поиске пропавшей кепки. Он даже у Пустых спрашивал, умудрился допрыгнуть до уха какого-то Меноса, но безрезультатно.

А Омаэду добрые люди нарядили в костюм шмеля, обычного такого, только толстого. А чтобы крошками от чипсов одеяние не попортилось, мужику связали руки и вставили в рот кляп. Остальная толпа теперь выдавала идеи, что, собственно, делать с фукутайчо второго отряда и ежеминутно задавалась нехитрым вопросом: «А зачем мы его вообще наряжали?». Наконец, решили оставить в развлекательной программе под вывеской «смотреть только по дикой накурке». Так как кандидатов дойти до этого состояния, хотя бы к утру, было предостаточно, то проблема решилась сама собой, и Йороичи, то и дело поглядывая на часы, перешла к дальнейшему просмотру «Минуты славы» серейтейского разлива.

А в Лас Ночес, тем временем, появилась хоть какая-то видимость. Либо это Нему пнула ногой телевизор, и он чудесным образом починился.

Так вот, картина, представшая пред очами Куросаки старшего, младшего и будущей (чибик ничего видеть не мог, ибо был в нокауте), была весьма живописной. Во-первых, она содержала в себе связанную по рукам, ногам, ложноножкам и хвостикам Сейлормун. Во-вторых, её сторожили 4 всадника, пардон, мечника Трындеца: длинноволосый блондин, аловолосый с прической «очень бешеный ежик», синеволосый в бандане и с веслом, еще один блондин, щеголявший шевелюрой, являющей собой нечто среднее между первым и вторым. Картину завершали двое магов: синеволосый эльфообразный парень и рыжеволосая девушка-гроза всего живого. В руках последние всё еще держали швабры. Пнув для профилактики связанную носительницу возмездия, Лина Инверс поставила галочку в длиннющем списке, заголовок которого гласил «Шизики на отлов», а затем соизволила дать разъяснения изумленной публике:

- Весна. У народа обострение, вяжем, пока не началось. Кстати, познакомьтесь, - Рыжая бестия гордо показала на четырёх парней, держащих отчаянно извивающуюся СМ – Элитный отряд мечников: тупой, два немых и Облако-кун. (от автора: почитатели Клауда, гомен не)

Элитный отряд что-то бессмысленно, но радостно, промычал.

- Кстааати, вы Магуса не видели? - Рыжая притянула мага-коллегу за волосы – Выглядит вот как этот, только глаза красные и имеет вредную привычку ходить войной на людей.

- Эээ… - только и протянул Рыжик, явно не успевая переварить информацию своим вторым Пентиумом.

- Я же говорю – обострение! И у этого чуда тоже! – Последовала неудачная попытка ударить «чудо» под дых, затем миниатюра «Что будет, если столкнуть каратэшника и айкидошника», завершившаяся деловым перемирием и фингалами под глазом у каждого из оппонентов.

- Это как?

- Обе личности поодиночке бродят.

Выдавить из себя что-либо разумное мафиозная группировка имени Кучики, Куросаки и Эльрик (да, чибик проснулся) не успела: раздался адский грохот, и в комнатушку ввалилось разрелизенное тело девятого эспады. Мечники встретили явление идолища поганого радостным мычанием, а Куросаки-старший выдал вдохновенную тираду, начинавшуюся с «Менос меня раздави, Шабранидо меня раздери, Шабнак-Адыр меня зохавай» и кончавшуюся «Это ж Ктулху, чтоб его ф'хтанг!». Представительница славного семейства Кучики с диким визгом во второй раз за день взлетела на руки к Рыжику. Не сказать, чтобы он был очень уж недоволен. А Лина с Янусом только окинули разгром удрученным взглядом подбитых глаз и молча пошли мыть заляпанный пол.

Ичиго задумался. Ну, бывает у него такое, что ж теперь поделать. Тем более, что всё немаленькое население внутреннего мира ему в этом процессе помогало. Особенно вдохновлял открывший Большую Советскую Энциклопедию Хичиго.

- Мама мне рассказывала один стишок, который в нашей семье передается еще с незапамятных времен. Говорила, что подействует он только, когда мне будет грозить смертельная и крупная по размерам опасность.

Сопровождаемый удивлёнными взглядами отца, чибика и Старка, Ичиго опустил красную от смущения Рукию на землю, сделал глубокий вдох и начал:

- Tasogare yori mo kuraki mono, chi no nagare yori akaki mono…

Прыжок собратьев-мечников в кусты надо было видеть. А еще надо было видеть, как эти самые кусты в Лас Ночесе выросли. За это надо сказать отдельное спасибо Янусу, меланхолично продолжавшему натирать пол гибридом косы и швабры. Занимавшаяся похожим делом госпожа Инверс обратила на заместителя шинигами еще меньше внимания, только как-то очень хитренько усмехнулась.

- Toki no nagare ni umoreshi idainaru nannji no na ni oite Ware koko ni yami ni chikawan Wareraga mae ni tatifusagarishi subete no orokanaru mono ni Ware to nanji ga chikara mote hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o!

Что было дальше? Только подсказка доброй Лины «Dragoslave кричи, балда!» и ВЗРЫВ…Хотя нет, нет как. ВЗРЫВИЩЕ.

- Всё-таки гены – великая вещь…Нэ, Лина?

- Знаешь, для мага со способностью к предвиденью ты слишком часто бываешь чертовски прав…В каком он там, говоришь, колене мой внук?

В Пекине проходила грандиозная церемония: премьер-министру Японии, Унохане Ретсу, вручали чрезвычайные полномочия по управлению азиатско-тихоокеанским регионом…


	7. Chapter 3, part 5

Глава 5. Одонг как у Путина

Компашка в Уэко Мундовской пустыне с выражением неподдельного внимания на лицах любовалась поднимающимся над Лас Ночес ядерным грибом. Ну, не совсем ядерным…Точнее, совсем даже не ядерным. Впрочем, Драгослейв на радиоактивность еще никто измерять не пробовал: не доживал либо прибор, либо тот, кому приглючилось искомый параметр всё же измерить. Сельфи даже оторвалась от поглаживания свежедобытой шубки и осведомилась у своей старшей соратницы:

- Квистис-сан, как думаешь, это Янус, Лина, Ичиго или Юна, самогонки хряпнувшая?

Королева подпольных азартных игр сада Баламб, инструктор, звон цепного хлыста которой боялась даже та непонятного вида жидкость, которую непонятно зачем изобрели в лабораториях двенадцатого отряда, девушка, останавливающая на скаку тираннозавра и спокойно вламывающаяся в пылающий замок очередной колдуньи с боевым кличем «Экспа!», лениво оперлась на стену Пепелаца и принялась вносить некоторую логическую нотку в происходящее:

- Ну смотри, Янус он, понимаешь, эстет, тёмный прынц, как-никак. Если жахнет, то красиво, так чтобы у всех челюсть от удивления в местную песочницу выпала. Но эффект будет как от нейтронной бомбы: замок стоит, сокровища лежат и тишина…Дальше. Лина. Она, понимаешь, личность и аватара Эль-самы. Жахает тоже красиво, но на сохранение архитектурных памятников не заморачивается. Так что сокровища лежат, замок в руинах и тишина…Юна обсамогоненная. Ты видишь наверху кракозябру, как на рисунках Рукии? Нет. И я нет. А она ееесть. Замок в руинах, сокровища вдребезги, кракозябра штандартом возвышается и тишина…Воот…А теперь прислушайся.

Со стороны едва различимых на горизонте руин донеслись обрывки матерных воплей высокой этажности и заковыристости. В ответ им что-то ожесточенно орало: «Хичиго, Оссан, держите меня, а то я за себя не отвечаю!». Всё это сопровождалось увещеваниями старшего поколения: «Рукия, доченька, ты что хочешь меня внуков лишить?» - за которые оно получило по наглой небритой морде и по инерции долетело аж до самого чугунного летательно-ползательного аппарата.

А пока народ наблюдал светопреставление, мимо попыталась прокрасться армия нежити, уже кем-то заметно потрёпанная. Потрепанность выражалась в наличии таких боеспособных единиц, как скелеты с загипсованными руками, ногами и черепами, щеголяющие выбитыми зубами вампиры или, на худой конец, еще вполне себе живой дракон, постепенно зажевывающий арьергард. Следом за всем этим безобразием по пустыне брел несколько потерявший ориентацию во времени и пространстве, а также чувство гламурности, Заэль Аполо Грантз в фуфайке на голое тело. На спине сего чуда советского дизайна красовался знак радиоактивной угрозы, что вызвало у Сельфи невольное радостное восклицание: «Хабар привезли!».

Квистис только недовольно поморщилась, попыталась на глазок оценить размеры движущейся армии, плюнула на это дело и вытащила из закромов Родины увесистые счеты, которыми советские бухгалтеры испокон веков отгоняли от себя желающих получить зарплату. Ишида зачем-то увязался в помощь и потому заслужил по-дружески увесистый подзатыльник от Орихиме, напомнивший самому гордому квинси всея Каракуры, кто в доме будущий хозяин. Урью намёк понял и сменил тактику, теперь занявшись выпрашиванием связки сосисок у Сельфи. Торговля шла бойкая, ор стоял такой, что звонившей «рыбе по-крупнее » Квистис пришлось пригрозить «базарным людям» обломать ганблейд. Угроза подействовала молниеносно – фондовый рынок перешёл на форму едва различимого шепота. «Большой босс», тем временем, всё-таки решил ответить.

- Триана-сама? Помните, вы на прошлой неделе некроманта с армией потеряли…Да, который вам дань не заплатил…Мы его нашли…Угу…, - девушка развернулась к эльфийкам и скомандовала молодецким голосом, - Камень на три метра влево! Зарплата сбежать пытается!

Девоньки ухнули, крякнули и с четвёртой попытки переместили валун на заказанное место. К несчастью, на заказанном месте стоял Чад, так что действо ненадолго зависло, озадаченное попытками хоть как-то примостить глыбу на голове у слишком уж крепкого друга Ичиго. Другая порция девонек в нарядах, которым позавидовали бы даже хентайные героини, и татуировкой ОМОН на спине тут же оценила обстановку, в уме прикинула вектор перемещения вражеской армии по пустыне и, не придумав ничего получше и прихватив с собой Сефирота для надежности, с выражением крайней брезгливости на эльфийских личиках ринулась в атаку, бессмысленную и беспощадную, как Айзен-сама, танцующий на столе во время собрания Эспады.

А пока Квистис с помощью верного хлыста захлопывала парням выпавшие челюсти, Орихиме решилась спросить совета у самой местной из присутствующих – Тии Халлибел:

- Эмм…Может, вы нам наводку дадите, куда идти? Как быстрее до Лас Ночес добраться?

Ичиго медленно и вдумчиво открыл глаза. И тут же закрыл, так как навстречу со скоростью разогнавшегося курьерского поезда неслась первомайская демонстрация, возглавляемая Гуу-тян с транспарантом, изображавшим связанного Рыжика, Хичиго с серпом и Зангетсу с молотом. Под внушающей Временному шинигами крайнюю степень оптимизма картинкой красовалась кривоватая надпись: «Анимешники всех стран обединяйтесь!» Ичиго оставалось только надеяться, что в самое ближайшее время его не нарядят в колхозницу. А потом демонстрация споткнулась и, по принципу домино, действующему с неотвратимостью закона подлости, всем немаленьким составом завалилась поверх Куросаки.

Когда веки поднялись вновь, Рыжик неожиданно обнаружил себя в диаметрально противоположном своему внутреннему миру месте. Во-первых, он лежал на белом песочке, а неподалёку ласковые волны плавно накатывали на берег. Во-вторых, у самой воды блаженно возлежали на шезлонгах Хичиго и Зангетсу – оба в необычных для себя облачениях: первый – в черных плавках и ластах, второй – в жизнерадостном наряде русского туриста, вырвавшегося в Турцию на две недели (шорты, белая панама и коктейль с зонтиком прилагаются). Ну, и в-третьих, мир почему-то совсем не был повернут ни на какое количество градусов.

Впрочем, совершенно не это заставило Куросаки младшего мигом подняться на ноги и огласить окрестности испуганным воплем, которому позавидовал бы даже офицер одиннадцатого отряда, со всех ног улепётывающий от Уноханы-тайчо. Дело было даже не в Гуу-тян, жарившей на мангале что-то подозрительно напоминающее шашлык из медвежатины. И даже не в белобрысом чибике с татуировкой ГАВ на груди (Как позднее выяснилось, аббревиатура расшифровывалась как Главные Алхимические Войска). И вовсе не в капитане двенадцатого отряда, вопящем что-то подозрительно напоминающее рекламный слоган, продвигающий вареную кукурузу, чебуреки и минеральную воду со склонов Кавказских гор.

Всё проще. Вокруг отдыхающих крутились две обворожительные девушки в раздельных купальниках. И если в первой Рыжик, с трудом, но признал Рукию, то личность стройной среброволосой красавицы, заигрывавшей с Зангетсу, оставалась неизвестной. Впрочем, шок у Ичиго был отнюдь не единичным. Достаточно было просто взглянуть вниз, на собственные шорты с жизнерадостным изображением не в меру глазастой конопли. На голову оказалась нахлобучена Урахаровская панама, дополненная кокетливым павлиньим пером, вырванным, по всей видимости из некоторой части тела самого законсперированного занпакто всея Серейтея ака Ру иро Куджаку. Вышеозначенный павлин на местности, к его счастью, не присутствовал.

- Ааа…эээ…ыыы…

Положительно, словарный запас Временного шинигамизаменителя существовал в обратно пропорциональной зависимости к количеству странностей на квадратный метр территории. Особенно, если в их число входили симпатичные беловолосые девушки, так эротично склоняющиеся над лежаком Зангетсу. Из непродуктивных мечтаний Рыжика вывела бледная рука собственного Альтер-эго, пребольно вцепившаяся в плечо вечность нестриженными ногтями. Ну а что вы хотели? Он их, что, должен тесачком подрубать? На все пальцы регенерации, по закону подлости, точно не хватит.

- Не стоит, - уныло пробормотал Хичи, демонстрируя цветастый фингал под глазом. Если хорошенько присмотреться к новому лицевому украшению, то можно было разглядеть надпись «Собственность Кучики Рукии. Налогом не облагается. Разбазариванию не подлежит. За справками обращаться к Нии-сама»

Автор и единоличный дизайнер печати на секунду оторвалась от ваяния песочной скульптуры Чаппи в полный рост и натуральную величину. Если, конечно, кролик даже теоретически мог быть высотой под два метра. По крайней мере, в такой убеждённости пребывала сама Кучики, и горе тому, кто рискнёт опровергнуть её взгляды.

Ичиго жизнь самоубийством кончать не собирался, поэтому с невероятным трудом выдавил из себя нечто наподобие комплимента по отношению к медленно растекавшемуся произведению, прости Ками-сама, искусства. Звучал он приблизительно как: «А ничего. Теперь уже не так на баклажан смахивает. В смысле, овощей с ушами же не существует». Видимо, похвала была оценена по достоинству, так как глаза Ичиго успели зафиксировать летящий навстречу розовый тапок, за которым последовала заволакивающая зрение тьма.

Очнулся Ичиго под размеренное бульканье самогонного аппарата, сопровождавшее планомерное перечисление имён из списка шизиков. «Магус одна штука – есть, Сейлормун ака Серенити – есть, девочка-бомж две штуки…» Лина вопросительно подняла глаза на Януса с Магусом, которые синхронно вытянули из какого-то люка девчушек в вязаной шапочке, дополняющей жакетик с юбкой. Рыжая довольно кивнула, прилепила одной из подопытных советский знак качества на лоб и принялась деловито откапывать кого-то, идущего под следующим номером.

Надо сказать, работёнка предстояла нешуточная: от Лас Ночес осталась только внушительная груда обломков, покоящихся под иллюзорным небесным сводом, который то и дело выпадал в синий экран смерти, требовал лицензионный ключ от 98х «форточек» и, порой, пытался транслировать игру в третьих «Героев» по сети. Последнее почему-то очень сильно занимало представителей небличевских национальностей, а также Старка, по-тихому сбривающего бороду с помощью крема для депиляции. Как выяснилось позднее, Галадриэль-сама и Триана-сама решили доделить оставшиеся неразмежеванными территории методом мышки, клавиатуры и Ethernet-кабеля. Кто выигрывал, понять было крайне затруднительно, тем более, что вещание постоянно прерывалось на экстренные выпуски новостей из тронного зала, где уже битый час не могла выковырять Айзена-сама из-под обломков.

Тем временем вновь стартовало перечисление, на этот раз включавшее в себя рыжих чибиков, белобрысых чибиков (Успокаивать и отвечать за «чибика» отправился Янус, насвистывающий под нос «А мы ему по морде чайником» и демонстрирующий навыки владения данным оружием, полученные непосредственно на кухне Шаолиньского монастыря), зелёных змиев, погибелей Дьюрина (На горизонте был нечаянно обнаружен чудом выживший балрог, которого под хоровое скандирование лозунга «Зарплата!» побили, связали и уволокли в который раз продавать гномам) и непризнанных королей Уэко Мундо. С последним как раз и начались проблемы, главная из которых заключалась в том, что Баррагана (вместе с троном и прочей атрибутикой) после взрыва приземлило аккурат на Ичимару Гина.

Бывший капитан третьего отряда – он же будущий подарок – пострадал, разве что, морально. Еще никогда на него сверху не падало что-то настолько внушительное, да ещё и с собственной седушкой. К несчастью для всех, второй номер Эспады вставать с места категорически отказался, мотивируя своё поведение разгулявшимся радикулитом. Это не обрадовало ни Лину, ни Ичиго, ни Старка. Последний руководствовался наиболее личным интересом: где-то под Ичимару завалило Лилинет, а без столь примечательной части тела, как хвост, волку бродить несолидно.

Двое рыжих оценивающими взглядами осматривали непокорную тушку. Мысленно они уже поделили площадь уничтожения пополам, распределили награду и изобрели новую разновидность холодной закуски «Строганина из Пустого под соусом из Гетсуги». Оставалось только как-нибудь повалить на песочек объект последующего запинывания. В этот момент Ичиго принял судьбоносное решение, граничащее по значимости со сносом Берлинской Стены, изобретением ЭВМ и нашествием татаро-монгольского ига.

- Рукия, вызывай тяжелую артиллерию.

Кучики младшая вздрогнула, но твёрдой рукой вытащила мобильник, набрала заветный номер, и вскоре барханы огласил бесконечный в своей силе вопль:

- Нии-самааа!

Разнос супермаркета постепенно подходил к своему логическому завершению. Сой Фонг, со знанием дела отобравшая в кондитерском отделе всё то, что НЕ ел её фукутайчо, гордо восседала на горе из разнообразной вкуснятины и деловито отбивала атаки банкаем. Воплощение Сузуме Бачи при этом особо не возмущалось, а в тихушку налегало на мёд. Урахара, размахивая колбасой аки бумерангом, с видом заправского мафиози собирал представителей семьи по отделам невинно пострадавшего торгового центра. Абарай обнаружился в аквариуме с осетрами, Шухея, застрявшего в колбасном отделе, едва выпутали из связок сосисок. Гуу-тян с трудом оттащили от хозяйственного отдела, где продавали новейшие вилы с электроприводом. Кучики Бьякуя в компании некоего лилововолосого мазоку изысканно пьянствовал в винном отделе и активно жаловался на судьбу, будущего зятя, его отца и непутёвую Рукию, которую угораздило связаться со сбрендившей семейкой. Поэтому даже неудивительно, что после получения условного сигнала «Нии-сама», капитан шестого отряда рванул в Уэко Мундо, даже не удосужившись провесить туда портал.

Вернёмся к всё еще ждущей наводку компашке, которую неизведанная сила всё еще держала у пепелаца. По пустыне в сторону руин плавно и гордо перемещалось странное человекообразное существо, напоминавшее то ли растолстевшего лысого назгула, то ли усохшего до неприлично-маленьких размеров гиллиана. На всю собравшуюся толпу оно плевало с высокой колокольни, если бы она тут была, конечно. А так приходилось довольствоваться барханчиком покрупнее, так как местные деревца веса сей тушки вряд ли бы выдержали.

А вот компашка из пепелаца обратила на нового гостя самое пристальное внимание. Сельфи и Иноуэ синхронно взвизгнули, так что звуковыми волнами выбило все окна в самодельном пристанище. Ишида завис, так и не донеся палец до дужки очков. Кейго подавился стыренным у красных девиц бутербродом, понял, что попался, и начал потихоньку отходить в сторону земель Зилы-сама, чьих войск поблизости представлено не было. Прочитать что-либо по лицу Чада было в принципе невозможно.

- Следуйте за… - Халлибел адским усилием воли собрала глаза в кучку и даже умудрилась их сфокусировать на объекте. На белого кролика живность не тянула совершенно. Но какое дело до этого арранкаршам под третьим номером? Сказали же: дать наводку. Дальнейшие услуги – только по согласованию с прейскурантом Айзена-самы, - За этим вот. Оно тут уже вторую неделю кочует. Дохтур какой-то забыл с чемоданчиком.

Далее последовало пространное описание искомого врача, больше походившее на впечатления от картин Сальвадор Дали. На резонный вопрос, где доктор держал патрулирующее местность существо, Хали решительно ответила: «В чумодане!» - и громогласно захрапела под аккомпанемент звона мечей, хруста костей и девичьего визга: «Ой, мамочки! Какая гадость!».

Кейго, на всякий случай или во избежание, решил уточнить у девиц рядом с пепелацем, что представляют из себя войска Зилы-самы, чтобы успеть свалить. Его успокоили, объяснив, что состоят они из трёх (а на время весеннее-осеннего обострения - четырёх) боевых единиц: собственно, королевы и её отпрысков, теоретически даже что-то наследующих. Вероятность столкнуться с ними на многогектарной площади Уэко Мундо невелика, разве что удача совсем отвернётся. Не повезло парню крупно: в тот самый момент из песка выкопалась синеволосая девушка в лиловом платье, по всем внешним признаком напоминающая страдающего раздвоением личности брата.

- Шала-химе, твою ж мать, - девицы у пепелаца затравленно огляделись по сторонам, - не приведи сюда Ками-сама!

Из прорытого синеволосой туннеля ненадолго показался Гриммджо. Ненадолго, потому что кошака угораздило обратиться к своей спутнице фирменным презрительным «женщина», за что шестой Эспада получил бесплатную путёвку в космическое пространство. Сгубила бедного только крайняя неопытность и отсутствие накрепко вбитых в черепную коробку элементарных правил выживания в неяойном стёбном фанфикшене:

Ни под каким предлогом не пытаться разводить на местности яой. Даже сёнен-ай будет караться точным ударом, если повезёт, медного тазика в лобную долю черепной коробки.

Не попадаться авторше под горячую руку только потому, что ты остался практически единственным представителем Эспады, до которого повествование еще не дотянулось.

Никогда, даже под страхом смертной казни или заяоивания, не грубить Шале, Лине, Унахане-тайчо, Куросаки Ишшину, Ишида Рюкену, Ямамото-тайчо и Кучики Рукии в полном вооружении в лице Ичиго и Бьякуи.

Как вы понимаете, нарушенным оказалось именно второе правило, так что Гримм очень даже легко отделался.

Тот очевидный факт, что пора валить, до компании во главе с Ишидой-младшим дошло именно в тот момент, когда вернувшиеся с данью эльфийки принялись отмечать поступление в государственный бюджет по истинно-гринписовскому методу: «Пофиг, что празднуем. Главное – у нас есть ёлка!». В качестве неотъемлемого вечнозелёного элемента праздники был почему-то выбран Чад с водруженным на голову путеводным булыжником. Спасти парня уже не представлялось возможным, да и он сам особо не возмущался, оказавшись в компании армии остроухих девиц, собиравших вокруг него хоровод. Так что Орихиме еще раз уточнила маршрут курсирования странного существа, быстро выторговала у Сельфи связку сосисок за детские фотографии Ишиды, выцепила зарывшегося головой в землю Кейго, подхватила на руки Урью и, помахав на прощание Чаду, с видом гордой японской женщины, которая неожиданно обнаружила в себе русские корни, понеслась спасать подарок для Рангику.

Вслед покидавшим стоянку «У веселого пепелаца» даже за километр долетали обрывки хороводных песен не на шутку разошедшихся эльфиек:

«В лесу родился Тоторо

Зелененький он был

Рулил лесной он фауной

И с глюками дружил »


	8. Chapter 3,part 6

Глава 6. Изнакурнож и все-все-все.

Нет ничего хуже, чем брести по пустыне за вольнопотерянным Одонгом. Хотя нет. На нем ведь можно еще ехать. Верхом. Только не факт, что потом не набегут бакалавры медицинских наук и не накостыляют саквояжами по наглой рыжей морде. Потом вылечат, еще раз накостыляют, снова вылечат и отправят Унохане-тайо на опыты.

Еще можно поймать пробегающего мимо чокобо. Или Сефирота. На первом, на первый взгляд, добираться быстрее, зато стоит пустить за вторым толпу фанаток, как он разгонится до первой космической. Но это лирика, а реальность такова, что скромной компашке в составе Ишиды, Иноуэ, Кейго и увязавшейся в качестве экскурсовода Квистис пришлось уныло плестись по барханам пешком. Точнее, плелись все, кроме Кейго, которого остальные несли а-ля ленинское бревно. Квистис еще при этом умудрялась бодрым голосом описывать все местные или недавно появившиеся достопримечательности:

- Бархан…бархан…еще бархан…О! Дамы и господа позвольте вам представить фрассионов Тии Халлибел, которых так элегантно вмуровало в очередной бархан! И это была не Гетсуга, как вы могли бы подумать, а пропахавший борозду в полёте Куросаки Ишшин. Идём дальше. Теперь перед нами шикарнейший образец арранкарской архитектуры. Иначе говоря, приснопамятный куличик за авторством Нелиэл ду Одершванк. Очень вас прошу, руками не трогать, ногами не пинать, из лука не расстреливать, динамитом не взрывать и не призывать на нашу голову Зилу-сама! – Квистис вдруг принялась пристально всматриваться в один из элементов пейзажа, оказавшийся капитанским хаори Кучики Бьякуи, натянутым на два чахлых деревца, предположительно являющихся рогами застрявшего где-то в нижнем лесу меноса. Под сей конструкцией расположились двое: собственно рокубантай тайчо, вытряхивающий песочек и мелких Пустых из сандалий, и подозрительный молодой человек в белом смокинге, щеголявший длинными бледно-сиреневыми волосами. Последний удостоился удивлённого моргания, а потом реплики «Аааа…блин, у него ж растроение личности тоже бывает», после чего компашка и бревно продолжили движение к центру песочницы.

Что-то давно мы не заглядывали в «Дурдом имени Куросаки», в который чуткие соседи уже давно переименовали приснопамятную клинику. Туда уже по-тихому подтянулась вся оставшаяся часть обитателей ночного клуба: кто сонный, кто красноглазый, а кто вообще Тоторо…

Готичный, под чутким присмотром УАС, чертил на линолиуме второго этажа разметку под морской бой. Аналогичную схему снизу вырисовывала рука из холодильника, а поскольку, местами, она не дотягивалась, то дом то и дело вздрагивал от громоподобных прыжков искомой единицы бытовой техники. Нанао, уже вернувшаяся из пустыни с банкой белого песка (поговаривали, что внутри была зарыта печень Кьёраку-тайчо, что позволяло последнему поглощать пойло разной степени качества без вреда для указанного органа), заведовала оформлением праздничного стола. Этому процессу активно мешало дрыхнущее поверх скатерти синее жабообразное существо, разбудить которое не смог даже поющий Хичиго, которого Гуу-тян с известной только ей самой глобальной целью вытащила из собственного желудка, по совместительству являющегося черной дырой, большим адронным коллайдером и всеобщей кладовкой. Именно там сейчас рылась Хиори в поисках советских тапков с уже давно закрытого оборонного завода. Указанный элемент обуви, к слову, изготавливался исключительно из танковой брони и мог, при желании, пробить окно в Серейтейской стене, развоплотить двенадцать гиллианов за раз и обломать ганблейды Ичиго и Хирако. Исключительно полезная и нужная в хозяйстве штука. А еще с ней можно было вместо болтов в Зону ходить…

Настоящий хаос творился на кухне, куда вернувшаяся с рейда пати стащила весь провиант и половину выпивки. Внушительную гору продуктов охранял посаженный сверху беловолосый чибик ака «Как ты посмел обозвать своего тайчо горошиной!!», он же исполнял роль заменителя холодильника, который, волей обладателя краснорукавной руки, ускакал в неизвестном направлении. Шикай Укитаке-тайчо уже был давно разобран на разделочные ножи, и теперь группа поваров во главе с Ханатаро и даже сюда пробравшимся Юмичикой наседали на здоровенного мужика из одиннадцатого отряда, чья первая форма меча подозрительно смахивала на набор лезвий ля кухонного комбайна. Внушительности наступлению придавал Тоторо с насаженным на зонтик кабачком. А на заднем плане Сой Фонг меланхолично рубила капусту, усиленно воображая перед собой лицо лейтенанта второго отряда…

Чердак занимали Абарай, Шухей, Кира и Урахара в роли командира. Локация находилась на стадии переоборудования под танцплощадку, так что пока единственной музыкой была попытка Ренджи сыграть собачий вальс при помощи дрели. Изуру, кстати, на местности долго не продержался – феерично рухнул в подвал после одной из особенно неудачных попыток установить Вабисуке в качестве стриптизного шеста. Эльфийская стройбригада, в составе трёх вооруженных тарелками с пельменями особей женского пола, бегала за Шухеем и ожесточенно выпрашивала у него автограф. «Панама в сандалях», находящийся в роли командира уже чисто номинально, под чутким присмотром прибежавшей из подвала (даже не на шум – на неё банально сверху Кира грохнулся) Йороичи прикручивал к потолку блестящий шар, подозрительно напоминающий покрашенный в серебристый цвет шикай Омаэды.

По коридорам второго этажа, радостно сжимая зубами гирлянду, бегал Кон. Скорости ему, к слову прибавляла та самая девушка из класса Куросаки, которая преодолевала стометровку за какое-то рекордное количество секунд. Для пущего куража всё этот дело подгонял Ишида Рюкен, неизведанным образом умудрившийся вернуться с Уэко-Мундовской попойки, потеряв по дороге Куросаки-старшего. Предпоследний квинси, надо сказать, был небрит, укурен и вусмерть пьян, так что носящаяся по коридорам парочка его периодически опрокидывала на пол, а затем с оооочень грустным вздохом возвращала в вертикальное положение.

А Гуу-тян грустила у окна. Медвед был ей потерян еще в супермаркете, Хичиго убежал помогать холодильнику с рукой дорисовывать схему «морского боя», Юмичика с ультразвуковым визгом чистил на кухне ананасы, Иккаку ходил хмурый и с двумя совершенно одинаковыми фингалами, ставлеными пробками из бутылок с шампанским…Она еще раз подровняла форму вил плоскогубцами и, бросив последний хмурый взгляд на улицу, пошла создавать мотивацию.

Барханы Уэко всё не желали заканчиваться, а Лас Ночес упорно не хотел приближаться на удобоваримое расстояние. Бревно в лице Кейго шевелилось, материлось и вело себя крайне непотребно, поэтому теперь его тащили за правую ногу. Сие действие, к слову, исполнял присоединившийся к группировке Кучики Бьякуя. Проделывал он всё с видом «На какую дурь мне еще придётся пойти, чтобы добраться до Рукии?!» Третья личность Януса, которую Квистис обозвала Гайлом, бодро левитировала прямо над ухом проводнима-одонга и травила байки про стройбригаду, нелёгкую жизнь барменов и трудности работы сисадминов в межмировой организации. Степняку было пофиг. Абсолютно. О даже не слушал – просто брёл и брёл в сторону, где, предположительно, находился «дохтур с чумоданом». Однако и он когда-нибудь просто должен был остановиться.

И произошло это около ничем не примечательного бархана, около которого уже толклась пышногрудая девушка в шортах. Скрип зубов Квистис, внезапно обнаружившей, что лимит буферов на единицу площади был безбожно превышен, испугал бы и Айзена. На орехи получила только Лариса Ивановна Крофт, не сумевшая защититься лопатой от снаряда в форме метко брошенного Кейго. Иноуэ, надо отдать ей должное, Сантен кесшюн выставить успела, так что срикошетивший одноклассник улетел примерно туда же, где в тот момент находился Гриммджо. Правда, вернулся он тоже быстро. То ли заскучал, то ли кошак не слишком обрадовался компании…

- Ну, и что мы здесь делаем? – ласково потрясая хлыстом осведомилась проводница по барханам.

- Изнакурнож ищем… - понуро сообщила девушка с лопатой и теперь уже характерной формы фингалом под глазом.

Невысказанный, но уж очень заметный по глазам собравшихся вопрос: «Что такое Изнакурнож, с чем его едят и почему его надо искать именно в песках Уэко Мундо?» - был разъяснён в виде подробной лекции в исполнении всё того же экскурсовода. Лариска на заднем фоне продолжала меланхолично копать. Из всего рассказанного Ишида уяснил, что Избу на куриных ногах использовали как передвижной бункер для содержания всяких психов и хранения заначки в денежном выражении. Кейго решил, что угонять эту штуковину точно не стоит, ибо Лариса Ивановна с лопатой бегает быстрее, чем удирающая от капитана Матсумото-фукутайчо с бутылкой сакэ. Лицо Бьякуи продолжала искажать гримаса «Выпустите меня из этого дурдома!». Иноуэ же прониклась кулинарным азартом и загорелась идеей приготовить гигантские куриные ноги под соусом из рыбного мороженого.

А пока всех тошнило от одной только мысли о стряпне Орихиме, доблестная работница пистолетов и лопаты дорыла до двери Изнакурножа, откуда тут же не преминуло показаться толстое нечто с сероватым цветом кожи, жутковатенькой улыбкой-оскалом от уха до уха и венчающим голову цилиндром. Под общий женский визг оно растянуло губы еще шире и мерзко захихикало, за что тут же получило гневную тираду со стороны привычной ко всему путеводительницы:

- Граф! Я понимаю, что вам, конечно, за семь тысяч лет, и годы вас не щадили…Но…Нефиг мне самую страшную рожу корчить, как той продавщице в киоске, куда вас за чипсами посылали!!

Существо внутри заметно смутилось, пролепетало извинения и спешно всосалось обратно. Радоваться, правда, пришлось недолго, так как на месте Тысячелетнего графа возник худосочный паренёк и, пока все приходили в себя еще с прошлого явления обитателей Изнакурножа народу, умудрился проскочить мимо заградительного кордона в лице девушки с хлыстом. С воплем «Я свободен!» пацан умчался в неведомые края, коими служил порядком раздолбанный Лас Ночес.

Никто даже не успел толком среагировать, кроме Ишиды, умудрившегося в последний момент набросить на сбегающего лассо из сосисок, выторгованных ранее у Сельфи. Весом Квинси, правда, не удался, зато Орихиме, как оказалось, с рождения ент набросить на сбегающего лассо из сосисок, выторгованных ранее у Сельфито-фукутайчо с буотличалась повышенной цепкостью. Девушку тормозили уже всей кодлой, причем решающее значение возымел Тысячелетний граф, плюхнувшийся прямо на ухватившегося за Иноуэ Кейго. От неожиданности парень еще сильнее сжал зубы (а вы думаете, как он держался?) на лодыжках Иноуэ, от чего последняя испуганно взвизгнула и выпустила Ишиду, тут же унесённого в голубую (не в яойном смысле) даль на связке сосисок.

Все громко и безнадёжно вздохнули, почесали – со скрипом – темечко и с криком «Лариска, заводи Изнакурнож!» ринулись занимать места в избе. Так и поскакали: Бьякуя штандартом на крыше, Иноуэ с видом истинной русской женщины высовывалась из окна, с трудом удерживая самовар; Квистис для пущего экстрима ехала сзади на водных, пардон, песчаных лыжах; Тысячелетний граф на крыльце в качестве экстренного тормоза. А Гайл просто-напросто испарился. А чего ему в пустыне делать? Бьякую проводил до места и хватит…

На развалинах Лас Ночес народ еще потихоньку приходил в себя от громогласного крика Рукии. Ичиго пил валокордин, одолженный ему с неизвестного перепугу расщедрившейся Линой, белобрысый чибик пил самогон из чайничка, которым недавно производились действия успокоительно-убийственного характера, «дохтур с чумоданчиком» глушил медицинский спирт на пару с девочкой-бомжом (2 экз.), Старк тоже что-то глушил, и, по всей видимости, этим чем-то были заведённые тут Заэлем декоративные карпы. Рыбки привольно плавали в образовавшейся от прорыва неизвестной доселе трубы луже и чихать хотели как на разлёгшегося Баррагана, так и на нервничающую Рукию.

- Так вот он откуда чай берёт… - глубокомысленно заметил голос Ичимару, прорезавшийся из-под массивной Баррагановской туши.

Всплывшую на поверхность мысль о чае восприняли как сигнал, пинком отобрали сосуд у чибика и, после непродолжительных манипуляций с колбой из-под Арониеро, предложили Кучики-младшей хлебнуть отменного самогончика. На защиту чести Рукии грудью встали Ичиго, Янус, Лина и, как ни странно, Улькиорра, находившийся по недосыпу во второй форме релиза.

- Гыыы, ватман!

Вот такая примерно реакция на четвертый номер эспады была озвучена представителем почти вымирающего вида сумасшедших ученых, а если точнее – всеми любимым, а если не любимым, то хотя бы замеченным, Заэлем Апполо Грантцем. То ли он раньше коллегу во втором релизе не видел, то ли именно ему перепал самогон из приснопамятного чайничка…Как бы то ни было, бабочка пару раз эффектно взмахнула крылышками, любезно предоставленными Форникарасом, и уплыла в сторону вооруженного медицинским спиртом бакалавра.

На местности же материализовался, точнее, приблудился, долговязый парнишка с рыжеватыми волосами и голосом, как у Ишиды-млидшего. Сам Последний Квинси всея Каракуры по инерции пронёсся дальше, где его поймали люди с полным самогона чайничком. Пришелец был тактично осмотрен Старком на предмет «Есть че по мелочи?», «Закурить не найдётся?» и «У вас есть такой же халат, но с перламутровыми пуговицами?». Сформулировалось всё вышеозначенное только в заданный не совсем трезвым голосом вопрос:утровыми пуговицами?говязый парнишка с рыжеватыми волосами и голосом, как у Ишиды-млидшего Ичимару, прорезавшися из-под можно было в

- Ты хто?ный ему с неизвестного перепугу расщедрившейся Линой,о крика Рукии. к монолога:

- I'm the bone of my sword…

- Ууу…это надолго…

Лина окинула местный пустынный планктон взглядом голодного студента физико-математического факультета и, предварительно ткнув в медленно, по слогам, читающего заклинание парня пальцем для ясности, осведомилась:

- Ну и кто это чудо из бункера выпустил?!

Повисло гробовое молчание, нарушаемое лишь чтением английского текста с сильным японским акцентом. И еще, разве что, громогласным храпом Старка, к которому в Уэко так все привыкли, что уже не предавали данному звуковому эффекту совершенно никакого значения. Наконец, Облако-кун как единственный из мечников, который был способен членораздельно сообщать пробегающему мимо эльфийскому патрулю, в какую даль умудрилась удрать зарплата в виде армии нежити, решил попытаться сформулировать устное оправдание:

- Маюри не дорывался, Старка мы туда не пустили, Заэль не дополз, у Януса алиби…

- Какое?

- Мозг.

Рыжеволосый Враг-всего-живого, вооруженный убийственной шваброй на +6 к ловкости, скосил глаза на кавайно улыбающегося синеволосого мага. Вообще, улыбочек Януса не боялись только суицидально-настроенные бугаи из 11го отряда, Ичиго (по глупости) и Кенпачи. Все же, кто был близко с парнем знаком, сразу начинали рыть подкоп, искать бункер, оформлять завещание, вымаливать у Галадриэли-самы халявное воскрешение и допивать припрятанную на черный день заначку спиртного. А пока Лина соображала, какие нечеловеческие муки ей грозят, на сцене появилась статная синеволосая женщина в соответствующем статусу платье за миллион долларов и отвесила молодому человеку знатную оплеуху.

- Ну маааам!

- Я тебе уже четырнадцать тыщ лет как «мам»! Еще раз начнёшь в моём присутствии черную магию применять…

Янус пристыжено всхлипнул и отвернулся. Женщина тоже смутилась: то ли оттого что выдала свой настоящий возраст, то ли потому что отбила руку о череп сына. Вторая синеволосая личность заметно погрустнела и спряталась за ближайшим куском руин. Но зря. Потому что именно в этот момент, прошибая все возможные препятствия на своём пути, на сцену ввалилась Изнакурнож с пассажирами.

Буферного графа они потеряли еще где-то по дороге, так что тормозить было особо не кем, и восседавший на крыше Бьякуя эпично приземлился – нет, не на Ичиго, как многие могли подумать – на остатки Лас-Ночесского кафеля. Спору нет, сделал он это с невероятной грацией, за которую на соревнованиях по спортивной гимнастике ему бы поставили высший балл. Но судей в локации, к сожалению, всё же не было – пришлось капитану шестого отряда удовольствоваться бурными аплодисментами Рукии и (после удара локтём в солнечное сплетение) Ичиго.

Иноуэ сходила с «поезда» вместе с трофейным самоваром и намертво приклеившимся к этому старорусскому агрегату Кейго. Запыленная и слегка помятая Квистис пила любезно предложенный всё той же Линой валокордин. Сефирота откачивали валерьянкой и ромашковым чаем. Откуда он здесь взялся? За вами бы столько фанаток бегало – вы бы и не так разогнались.

В качестве общего фона продолжал бубнить заклинание рыженький парнишка. Внимания на него, правда, никто уже не обращал, кроме блондина-мечника, на секунду решившего проявить зачатки интеллектуальных способностей:

- Эээ…Народ, мне одному кажется, что он уже что-то не то несёт?

Народ синхронно повернулся к сбежавшему из бункера экземпляру, чтобы застать следующий кусок монолога:

- Я ужас летящий на крыльях ночи, я жевательная резинка, прилипшая к сапогу преступности…Balagan unlimited works!

На вызов из закромов Лас Ночес выбралось нечто, И содрогнулся Лас Ночес, и задрожало небо Уэко Мундо, и чуть не упал полумесяц на куличик Нелиэл, ибо с почти той же глубокомысленно-тупой интонацией был громогласно задан вопрос, что терзает умы всея «ЧГК»-шников во время зачитки почти любого пакета: «Кто это?»

- Ну…Это либо Арониро Драгослейвом не добило, либо Тоусен релизнулся, - Янус тяжело вздохнул, - Либо опять кто-то подпустил мою сестру к плите, и так выглядит вариация на тему кулебяки.

Все грустно вздохнули. Ичиго вспомнил кулебяку в исполнении Рукии, напоминающую что? Правильно – изменённого до неузнаваемости Чаппи. Кучики Бьякуя вспомнил то же самое, но в исполнении Хисаны. И взглянули они понимающе друг другу в глаза, и впервые в истории пожали руки, ибо страх общий преодолел все их былые разногласия.

А пока народ по-тихому приходил в себя и коллективным собранием решал, что делать с новым врагом, когда еще Баррагана не запинали (И вообще – нам надо Гина вытаскивать, а не ерундой маяться!), Рыжий Плоскогрудый Ужас ака прапра…в общем, неважно…бабушка Ичиго отвела в сторонку Кучики-младшую для дельного разговора:

- Я, конечно, за правнука ратую, но ты, на всякий случай, замену присмотри, - Лина передёрнула плечами – вдруг убьёшь нечаянно или отломаешь что ненужное…Вон нашего мага возьми. Ты не смотри, что он шизофреник. Зато умный и готовить умеет. К тому же – прынц. Правда, там свекровь – не позавидуешь. А еще за ним собственная армия охотится, бывшая. И в нескольких мирах за его голову бешеные деньги выставлены. Но так даже удобно – и отпуск от мужа и пополнение в бюджет. Или Облако-кун. Только сначала придётся отбить толпу фанаток. За Хроно могут заехать в глаз арбалетом, за Сержа – туда же, но рукой, еще и обчистят до последней ниточки хакамы. Аааа…Еще ж Дохтур! Даня-кун, подь сюды!

Гордо пошатываясь, бакалавр медицинских наук подбрёл на голос. За время упивания медицинским спиртом с ним прошла разительная метаморфоза, заключавшаяся в появлении Урахаровой панамы на голове и гибрида копья и скальпеля в руках. Следом за дохтуром уныло плёлся Заэль, которому в текущем положении было и море по колено, и пустыня по…кхэм…в общем, по тому месту, до которого у Ичиго рейяцу…

Путь оказался на редкость сложен и тернист. Проще говоря, парни не дошли и прозаичным образом провалились в первую же попавшуюся на пути расселину, откуда, кстати, доносился знаменитый Спарни не дошли и прозаичным образом провалились в первую же попавшуюся на пути расселину, откуда, кстати, доносилстарковский храп.

- Тааак…Дохтура уже тоже нет, - Лина грустно покачала головой, - Ну, тогда хоть Улю возьми.

Энергичное мотание головой в исполнении Рукии убедило бы любого в полном нежелании девушки идти под венец с каким-то четвёртым номером эспады, у которого даже собственного имущества нет – всё казённое. У Куросаки хоть свой шкаф был, в котором так уютно и удобно…Да и у Шираюки с Зангетсу всё вроде бы…

Лина понимающе улыбнулась отчего-то покрасневшей Кучики-младшей и со словами: «Ладно уж, благословляю. И с братом твоим лично поговорю на этот счет», - повела будущую невестку в Ктулху-знает-каком поколении к общему собранию, ибо «Нефиг мужиков наедине с таким важным делом оставлять».


	9. Chapter 3, part 7

Спасибо всем тем, кто оставил отзывы или просто прочитал))

To Hekka: мне бы и это дописать)))и вот тогдааааа….

Глава 7. Пробка в пустыне

Не уследить глазу за полётом выпущенной со злости Гетсуги. Не угадать разуму, куда прилетит её черный полумесяц. А если полумесяц еще и белый, так в Уэковском небе его вообще от луны не отличишь. Вот и будут ходить по пустыне арранкары и думать, чего же Айзен в свой чай добавляет, что такие глюки с миром творятся. И не позвать ли им сисадмина Уэковского, коим шинигами, в лесу меносов потерянный, подрабатывает.

Так вот, окрылённая и слегка ошарашенная советами пра-пра-…ладно, неважно, а то у Лины появится еще один повод людей бить…Рукия, пока еще Кучики, направилась к кучке настоящих мужиков (тм) выбирать запасного суженого. Без судимости и игровой зависимости.

Мужики с важным видом совещались. Точнее, играли в мафию. А если быть еще точнее, то упрямо пытались играть в мафию, несмотря на несколько весьма раздражающих факторов. Первым оказался Янус, пользовавшийся всеми преимуществами шизофрении и менявший личности быстрее, чем сын демона Спарды стили боя в руках у опытного игрока. Ичиго тоже старался не отставать, подключив к делу не только белочку-Хичиго и бывалого мафиози-Зангетсу (он даже шляпу надел по случаю), но и Ваааааарххгг-Ичиго, выполнявшего в их команде из одного человека роль «бревна» и «козла отпущения» (даром, что с рогами). Еще мешала девочка бомж, так как оба её экземпляра наглейшим образом мухлевали и периодически менялись местами, что окончательно сбивало с толку игроков, уже познакомившихся с запасами «Дохтура». Сам Даня-кун в мероприятии не участвовал. Он искал боевого сотоварища и, по совместительству, начальника придумавшей его студии, дабы раздобыть новую печень из таскаемых сим сотоварищем запасов ливера. Искал, надо сказать, конструктивно: вооружившись Бэтмэн-куном, который, будучи выведенным из стандартного эмообразного состояния, просто не знал, что со всем этим мировым позитивом делать. Собственно, Уля в сарафане был кощунственно переименован в «Шабнак-Адыр» и выставлен на всеобщее обозрение.

Неведома зверюшка под кодовым названием «Наверное, это релиз Тоусена» активно пялилась на мир новооткрытыми глазами. Особенно его внимание привлекли девушки из ОМОНА, приползшие на запах, вкус и цвет зарплаты, которую им не платили уже ооой сколько (именно поэтому темноэльфийская армия существовала, так сказать, исключительно на подножном). Подножный корм почуял неладное уже когда развесёлые остроухие девушки наклеили на него несколько ценников.

Пока суд да дело, мимо братии, в порыве игрового азарта уже реально решившей пристрелить тысячелетнего графа из пистолетов Старка, гордо прошествовало нечто прозрачное и булькающее. Точнее, не совсем прозрачное. Внутри темнело и булькало как раз нечто напоминающее тот самый ливер, который так упорно продолжал искать Даня-кун (уже с Ларисой Ивановной и лопатой). После предупредительного расцветания Сенбонзакуры в голову выяснилось, что существо немое и может только очень изобретательно моргать, а также рисовать в воздухе много цветных непечатных слов, некоторые из которых Зангетсу не слышал еще со времен того примечательного Грушинского фестиваля, когда Ямамото уронил себе на ногу гитару.

Так вот…Несмотря на большое количество нелицеприятных интуитивно-понятных выражений, цель появления прозрачного так и не была выяснена. Потребовался переводчик, коим вызвался добровольно-принудительно (Заэль Апполо убеждать умеет, еще как, там одного вида достаточно, чтобы во сне хентай с тентаклями чудился) Хроно или «Немой нумер один». Когда Урью попытался уточнить, как они собираются добиться информации от одного немого через другого, ему объяснили, что жесты красноволосого все, кто с ним знаком, начинают воспринимать на подсознательном уровне. Правда, все по-разному…

Пока два немых усиленно жестикулировали, едва не снося в процессе остатки Лас Ночес, на горизонте показался Садо, ведомый Халлибел и Нелл во взрослой форме. Хотя…ведомый – не совсем подходящее выражение. Девахи, знаменитые на весь свет размером своего буфера обмена и объёмом оперативной памяти, толкали парня в спину, демонстрируя вариацию на тему «Как с толкача заставить тронуться Камаз». Только, в отличие от славного детища российского автопрома, Ясутора с места сдвигаться категорически отказывался. Так что ежики продолжали плакать, колоться, но так же упорно пихать вперёд кактус.

Игра же тем временем продвигалась вперёд. Уже успели вычислить одного члена мафии и милосердно вбить Ямми в землю лопатой. Тысячелетний граф бодро и правдоподобно играл роль продажной женщины, для пущего шика нацепив на себя боа из перьев какого-то арранкара. Янус мило улыбался, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что все, кто посмеют его заподозрить, полетят в долгое и бесплатное путешествие по просторам черной дыры. Даня-кун нашел запасную печень, но пока не придумал, как её в себя запихнуть. Ичиго же примеривался гетсугой в сторону папаши, да так хорошо, что локтём нечаянно прибил доползшего до огонька Улькиорру. Где-то в неизведанном пространстве мангака вздохнул и придал сей сцене непередаваемый пафос…

- Еще один в минус, - довольно отметил у себя в блокнотике Урью.

- Я считаю, что мафия – Айзен, Гин и Тоусен,- безапелляционно заявил белобрысый мечник, по характеристике Лины, являющийся типичным представителем третьего сына в славном семействе.

- Я мирный житель! – обиженно пробурчал кто-то из-под Баррагана, - а Тоусен вообще – человекомуха.

- А давайте мы его убьём и проверим!

- Но-но-но! Ты вправду хочешь с Рангику из-за поломанного подарка препираться.

Все разом глубоко вздохнули. Даже в мир живых проникла эпическая сага о разбитой бутылке сакэ, предназначавшейся самому…в общем, самому-самому лейтенанту Готей-13. Тот день не зря стоял по значимости сразу после предательства Айзена, ибо тогда не то что снесло пол-Серейтея, но и слегка подровняло бороду Ямамото. Вздохнули и выдохнули: нефиг кислород транжирить, - но кандидатура Гина как-то на роль мафии больше не предлагалась.

Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро Хроно Кросс проходится (56 часов ушло…- прим. автора)…Так бы и сидели добры молодцы, да красны девицы, кабы не свалился с небес уэковских славный богатырь Гриммджо Джаггерджакович. Правда попал он к людям в игру про тайную дружину басурманскую, где он сразу же встал на подозрение.

- Это раздатка! Крути его!

- Гиппогриф меня задави! Это Мафия!

- Какая Мафия? Это СПАРТААА!

Все взгляды присутствующих обратились к доселе молчавшему Кейго, отпущенному из неведомых краёв за примерное поведение. Видимо, этого самого поведения надолго не хватило. Поэтому Квистис пришлось взять дело в свой хлыст, очки и руки в капроновых перчатках.

Пока одноклассник Ичиго демонстрировал убойный разгон на стометровке и невероятную прыгучесть при перелетании через препятствие типа «составленная из лишних частей тела фрассионов Халлибел химера», на народонаселение рискнул нарваться Ямми, которого кто-то предварительно откопал, затащил на верхотуру, а потом скинул с самой высокой из выстоявших после взрыва башен.

Не в силах курсор мой описать великолепный и величественный полёт гигантского тела нулевого Эспады, еще раз доказывающего, что Айзен в душе – программист. Скажем проще – громадная туша эпично дроболызнулась об землю, подняв в воздух такую тучу песка, что хватило бы построить большой-пребольшой куличик по личному дизайну Нэлиель ту Одершванк, одобренному Кучики-старшим.

Местность превратилась в подобие любого российского города в десять утра первого января. Или Сайлент Хилла в любое время суток. Только пирамидоголового с медсёстрами пока не наблюдалось, но чуял Ичиго, что с его-то внутренним миром и не такое наружу выползти может. Кстати о внутреннем мире. Некоторые его обитатели уже почуяли невиданную свободу и теперь воровато оглядывались своими желто-черными глазами в поисках наживы, бутербродов и неграбленых корованов.

Последние были представлены на местности в виде Бава-бавы с Одонгом на спине, изображавших из себя вполне обычный, да совсем-совсем обычный, поезд, везущий из пустыни в Серейтей товары производства местных ремесленников и умельцев. Фигурки из масок гиллианов от лесного шинигами, фотографии Халлибел в душе, фотографии Гина там же, гипсовый бюст Айзена-самы по индивидуальному заказу Хинамори, бронтозявра в клетке в подарок от одного сумасшедшего ученого другому. О жизни последней немного поподробнее…

Жила-была на свете…при темноте Уэковской бронтозявра. Никого не трогала, матом не ругалась, Айзену водопровод не ломала. Только повадилась она таскать реагенты всякие, типа спирта, из закромов Заэлевских, да попалась на деянии том неблагонадёжном. А так…Бронтозявра как бронтозявра, пять лап, семь рук, ничего особенного…Куротсучи-тайчо по утрам без косметики и то страшнее выглядит.

Пока Ичиго с искренним сочувствием в глазах рассматривал бедную бронтозявру (Ишида так вообще был полностью солидарен и даже ринулся с квинсиевским подобием джедайского меча в руках спасать несчастное животное), к нему подошел, гордо пошатываясь через раз, брюнет в смокинге и цилиндре. Без маски, что примечательно. В руках он держал незажженную сигарету и корзину с розами, к каждой из которых была приклеена табличка с номером телефона на случай, если демонессы окажутся особенно сексапильными.

- Прикурить есть?

Вечно сдвинутые брови Ичиго удивлённо разъехались на разные стороны головы. Нет, ну, положим, удручающая местность не способствовала поднятию настроения…Однако просить прикурить там, где в непосредственной близости дислоцируется Лина «Не дай Ками-сама её в Серейтее встретить потом» Инверс – крайне изощренный способ самоубийства. В общем, месье знал толк в извращениях…

- Нигогда, слышишь, НИ-КО-ГДА не называй Эда коротышкой, не тренируйся на источнике утонувших девушек и, - проникновенно заметил Такседо без Маски, дружески похлопав Ичиго по плечу и удрученно пожевав незажженную сигарету, - не играй в карты с Гайлом, - брюнет указал на своё лицо, - Особенно на раздевание. Так прикурить есть?

Пока Куросаки пытался, не выдавая истинных намерений, вспомнить номер психдиспансера имени дона Канонджи, построенного на добровольные пожертвования всех Каракуровских плюсов, собственно, для помещения туда самого медиума, блондинистый чибик в красном плаще использовал на Такседо своё право вето, выражавшееся в возможности заехать автопротезом по наглой Эндимионовской морде.

- Не курят у нас, - добавил он, поправляя выбившийся от удара из руки винтик, ибо знали все, что голова Такседо выдерживает прямое попадание посоха СМ, когда та им слишком сильно размахнётся, - И просить огонька – табу. А то приходят окаянные…

- Кто?

- Да Почта России.

В этот момент Ичиго пришлось подпрыгнуть. По очень объективной, кстати, причине. Вот представьте: стоите вы посреди руин, которые сами же и организовали, разговариваете с чибиком, а тут бац – вам тыкают пальцем под рёбра. Сергей Бубка таким прыжком был бы вполне доволен…

Когда Ичи вернулся из путешествия к недостроенной «Звезде смерти», чтобы самолично настучать обидчику по морде Зангетсу, перед его всеповидавшими за последние несколько часов глазами предстал усатый мужик в потёртом плаще-палатке и видавшей форсирование Рубикона Цезарем ушанке, на которой была с немалой гордостью вышита эмблема «Почтовых пчел». Вдобавок ко всему перечисленному, работник сумки на ремне держал в руках непонятного формата ружьё, заряженное, по всей видимости, солью. Как оно уж помогало справляться с Пустыми в Уэковских просторах, история умалчивала.

- Вам письмо. Пляшите, - все три слова были произнесены с такой хладнокровной и ровной интонацией, что Бьякуя даже рядом не то что не валялся, но и не ползал, не шумповал и не сенбонзакурил.

Перед глазами Ичиго замелькали непонятные стрелочки. Их было много, разноцветных, переливающихся, да еще под такую музыку, под которую адекватный человек станет отплясывать в лучшем случае набор движений из Пара-пары. В худшем – у него просто сведёт ноги и руки, и от искреннего удивления отвиснет челюсть. К счастью, рыжего шинигами спасли метким броском фаербола, которому присутствующий судья в лице, ложноножках и крылышках Заэля Апполо поставил 6.0 за изящество и элегантность.

- Вот ведь изверг! Это ж CSFL! Девятка! Полторашку бы хоть ускорение поставил! Разве можно так над людьми издеваться? Еще бы TLoM или PSMO заставил степать!

Вот такая примерно тирада была обрушена на бедную голову Рыжика синеволосой сестрой Януса, являвшейся автором того самого фаербола. Шала-химе уже давно вышла из запланированного для неё сценаристами характера, но плевала на этот немаловажный факт с вершины Сокиоку. Посмотрела бы я на вас, если бы вас заставили эвакуировать толпу разномастных героев из рушащегося дворца, оставляя саму себя на произвол судьбы, а потом протелепаться несколько тысяч лет в компании инопланетного паразита в ожидании, пока еще одна компашка героев с полпинка согласится вас спасти. Иначе говоря, сложно принцессой работать…

Когда поднятые в очередной раз в воздух пески осели на землю, почтальона уже не было. Пива тоже. Но о существовании последнего знали лишь те, кто решился-таки попробовать на вкус водичку из айзеновского водопровода.

С чувством выполненного долга синеволосая транслюкировалась в неведомые края вносить залог за своего клона, которого повязала полиция за парковку парусника посреди города. Хорошо хоть о более серьёзных воровских делах на полтора миллиарда долларов той страны, на которую уже нацелилась, но пока еще не захватила Унохана-тайчо, правоохранительные органы оставались в блаженном неведении.

Пока происходили все вышеописанные разбирательства, незаметно для Ичиго расстановка на игровом поле существенно изменилась. Синеволосый уже успел обложиться многотомными фолиантами, так что получилось нечто вроде будки, и активно дискутировал с еще одной своей личностью на предмет, сможет ли тот пришить карманы для шпаргалок к плащу и реально ли протащить на экзамен полное издание Большой Советской Энциклопедии.

- Сдаёшь?

- Принимаю, - меланхолично ответил маг, параллельно вооружаясь паяльником и схемой какого-то создающего радиопомехи устройства.

Вторая личность принялась усиленно помогать методом тотального изничтожения всего живого, что осмеливалось подойти на расстояние ближе того, с которого насобачившийся бакалавр Данковский выносит бритвенников из починенного револьвера.

Отдельно от всех, на уютном холмике из самогонного аппарата, айзеновского трона и двери в ад разместились Бьякуя и Ишшин, интеллигентно попивающие сакэ и не менее цивильно заедающие его тортом, любезно приготовленным из первого же попавшегося под руку меноса Орихиме-тян. Обсуждали они подробности организации свадьбы, заключавшиеся в решении таких ключевых вопросов, как: «Можно ли сэкономить на наряде для невесты, одолжив у Улькиорры сарафан?», «Подходит ли Кон на роль свадебного букета?», «Кем будет Хичиго: женихом или свидетелем?», «По какому обряду венчать занпакто?» и сопутствующий ему «Как заставить побриться Зангетсу?», «Отбросит ли коньки Укитаке-тайчо до того, как новобрачные распишутся? Или всё же не стоит назначать его на роль духовного лица?», «Подойдёт ли Ямамото ряса?», «До какой температуры раскалится меч сотайчо, если накрыть столы вместо скатертей капитанскими хаори?» и важнейший «Как отвадить Орихиме от готовки?».

Рядом стояла Рукия и характерно краснела то ли от злости, то ли еще от чего. Шираюки тоже краснела. Точнее, от неё уже шел пар. Несколько изобретательниц разного пошиба уже вовсю черпали вдохновение и тепловую энергию для новой промышленной революции в деле конструирования и построения самогонных аппаратов. Орихиме же оскорблено молчала и тихонько всхлипывала, потому что лук, который она хотела положить в мороженое оказался на редкость слезоточивым.

- Эмм… - смущенно-раздраженным тоном поинтересовался Ишида, - А никто еще не забыл, зачем мы здесь?

Надо сказать, что роль предпоследнему квинси всея Каракуры досталась по жизни незавидная. Рационально мыслящий персонаж в сёнене – позиция еще та. Платят мало, по паркету/асфальту/песку валяют часто, да еще и награждают неприятной обязанностью напоминать всем собравшимся, какого Айзена они скучковались именно в данной локации именно таким составом и что именно вот эту человеко-носко-бабочку им надо заковырять по велению одурманенного веществами (и не только) мозга мангаки. Первым очнулся Ичиго:

- Так как мы Гина вытащим? Нам же, - был показан акт ожесточенной жестикуляции в попытке вспомнить, как зовут это чудо природы - Барыча надо сначала снести!

- Ну, для второго идеально подойдёт столкновение Дарк Мэттера с Драгослейвом. Или Лины со стеной. Или Айзена с Ямамото лбами…Знаешь, какая офигенная искра получится?

- Пробовали?

Квистис мысленно прикинула что-то, посчитала в уме параметры линейной регрессии, смоделировала распространение энергии в Уэко, запуталась, плюнула на всё это дело и ушла куда-то в барханы…

- Силы…Силы нам для действия сего не хватает… - задумчиво пробормотал Зангетсу, рисуя на песке ногой вариацию на тему «Шираюки в виде Моны Лизы». Но голос его дошел до нужных ушей, и раздался вопль радостный, по силе своей необычайный:

- Точно! Давайте Дарта Вейдера вызовем!

А где-то далеко Унохана-тайчо захватила контроль над всем восточным полушарием…


	10. Chapter 3, part 8

Глава 8. Что совой об пень…

Чу! Земля дрожит да поскрипывает! Чу! Тучи грозовые надвигаются с молниями шаровыми! То не воинство вражеское, то не света конец надвигается – то на развалинах Лас Ночевских метод призыва Дарта Вейдера выбирают.

Проснувшийся и вылезший из остатков водопровода Старрк предложил поставить на стол рюмочку чаю и ждать. Ичиго, которого не пугала даже перспектива шумповать на Сахалин и далее по территории Российской Федерации, попутно уворачиваясь от не в меру бдительных пограничников и анимешников разной степени двинутости и кучности, любезно разрешил взять в качестве снаряда собственного батяню. Ишиде эта идея тоже понравилась, однако здесь он горой стоял за кандидатуру своего родственника. Лина и Янус меланхолично рисовали на земле алхимический круг. На небесном куполе Лас Ночес продолжалось сражение между Оплотом и Башней…

Единственной, кто занимался делом (или его смутным подобием), оказалась Лариса Ивановна Крофт, упорно рывшая землю в поисках меноса пожирнее, Айзена побабочковее и Ямми. Мимо проползал недограбленный караван на Бава-баве, везущий дневную выручку и горланящий на всю Уэковку частушки про Заэля, Гриммджо и Айзена в носке. Бредущий сзади ОМОН напевал что-то эльфийское народное, навроде «Ой, дозор, дозооор, не стреляй в меня!», или «Гиппогриф, гиппогриф, что ж ты сбросил меня? Пристрелю и не дрогнет рука!», или даже хит всех времён «Выйду ночью в Мордор с кольцом…». Хичиго, определённо испытывавший небывалый творческий подъем, утвердившись на бархане повыше, исполнял что-то на гитаре, любезно предоставленной Зангецу в качестве одного из вариантов шикая.

Кучики Бьякуя занимался очень важным и стратегически полезным делом: рвал на флаг шестого отряда невзначай подвернувшегося под руку арранкара, которого ему надлежало завалить по сюжету, правда, гораздо позднее. То ли закономерно считал, что Кубо, как и бумага, всё стерпит, то ли его поведение логично вытекало из дегустации жидкости, протекавшей по айзеновскому водопроводу. Явилась ли Бьякуе зелёная фея, история умалчивает, однако Ичиго с Рукией, как самые подкованные в моментальной оценке радиуса долёта среднестатистического лепестка, держались на почтительном расстоянии, иными словами – на крыше самой высокой башки Лас Ночес, чудом пережившей творящийся раздрай.

Видимо, Янус с Линой нарисовали всё же что-то не то, ибо из народонаселения тут же отделилось несколько человек и принялось эффектно катать в направлении этого самого круга нечто, очень напоминающее утюги чугунные с советским знаком качества на борту. Парочка магов со швабрами к этому делу тоже активно подключились, и теперь сломя голову протирали дорогу перед одним из скользящих по поверхности снарядов. Слышались подозрительные крики: «Да гардом его ставь! Гардом!», «Хали, ставь его в центр дома, а то энд продуем!» и замечательное «Да катись оно валенком по всему одиннадцатому отряду!».

Неизвестно, что из всего этого вызвало пришествие Звезды Смерти на орбиту Уэко Мундо. Также не более понятно, откуда эта самая орбита там взялась. И, если уж говорить начистоту, какой формы Сообщество Душ и Уэко? Плоские аки жертвы подотчетного Баррагану слоника или шарообразные аки черепушки Арониро?

Опустим эту незначительную деталь и вернёмся к главному вопросу, второй луной зависшему в небесах. Сразу же обнаружилось несколько пострадавших в результате инцидента: возжелавшие посмотреть на диковинку Гиллианы банально упали на спину и теперь смешно болтали ногами. Собственно, пострадали-то не они, а те несчастные, коим не хватило времени, мозгов и дюже развитого у студентов любого мира и времени чувства приближающегося трындеца, чтобы убраться из зоны поражения летящим к песку буратинистым телом.

Как ни странно, но из арранкаров пал под тяжестью гиллиановской туши только невезучий сегодня Гриммджо. Хотя насчет невезучего это как сказать, поскольку уже через пару минут из-под Пустого послышался аппетитный хруст, подсказывающий, что киса сегодня наестся мясца и будет весь вечер воротить нос от любезно предложенного Иноуэ «Вискаса» со вкусом души плюс.

Энекин Скайвокер, более известный миру как лорд Вейдер, астматик в шлеме и еще под кучей лестных, нелестных и вообще неклассифицируемых эпитетов, изящно и величественно спустился с небес. Плащ его при этом слегка дымился из-за неких гордых Квинси и только с виду пофигистичных представителей Эспады под номером один, затеявших соревнования по стрельбе по тарелочкам. Тарелочки быстро закончились, Грозовая ведьма Чируччи обиделась, а потешить силушку молодецкую дюже хотелось…

- Вызывали? – лаконично спросил некто с другой стороны черного шлема, перемежая звуки шумными вдохами и выдохами. Последние, к слову, легко можно было принять за возмущенные сетования по поводу последнего испорченного плаща, за пошив и ремонт которого в межгалактическом ателье требуют столько, что дешевле построить третью Звезду Смерти с саббаком и Тви'лекками.

Тёзка центральноафриканского государства к югу от Ливии молча ткнул пальцем в рассевшегося, будто дачница в автобусе, второго номера Эспады. Тушка Баррагана подверглась тщательному осмотру. Даня-кун, посоветовавшись с одноглазым коллегой по цеху из другого фэндома, предложил провести вскрытие, для начала. А там, мол, посмотрим, да помянем усопшего.

Кстати об усопших. Скрипя зубами и суставами, из-за горизонта показался вампир. Или «упыр», как его охарактеризовала гарна дивчина Тиа Харрибел, отвлёкшаяся на минутку от соревнований по метанию утюгов по замороженному песочку. Другая не менее гарная и не менее дивчина по имени Орихиме чутким бабьим сердцем почуяла неладное и вознамерилась окончательно упокоить бедную нежить, закормив его до повторной смерти исключительно из соображений: «Какой же он худенький!».

Вампир же вёл себя не слишком актуально. Сначала в панике шуганулся в сторону от фанаток Сефирота, устроивших привал на одном из барханов, потом, истерично взвизгнув, драпанул от весьма мирно настроенных (по их меркам: на мертвяка обрушился целый град стрел) эльфиек из ОМОНА. В попытке позорного бегства вампирчик умудрился наступить на крыло Айзену, дать в третий в нижнем ряду глаз Зоммари, на своей шкуре испытать улыбочку Тысячелетнего Графа и для полноты картины врезаться в удерживающее Ичимару «препятствие».

Собравшиеся с интересом наблюдали за попытками бедной нежити пробиться напролом сквозь тушку релизнутого Баррагана. Чем уж там таким накрыло Гина, что его ни капельки не цепляло, было совершенно непонятно, однако через день после описанных событий на том месте крутилась толпа специалистов-смертников из двенадцатого отряда, разыскивающих вечный двигатель, неразменный пятак, бесконечные обоймы от пистолетов Ларисы Ивановны, рессоры от трактора «Белорусь» или, на худой конец, неиссякаемую бутыль со спиртным.

Так вот, вернёмся к товарищу «Вампиридзе», которому была почетно присвоена грузинская фамилия уже после десяти минут бодания с коронованной черепушкой Барыча. Ибо горец. Осмелев, народ принялся оживлённо делать ставки на примерное время упокоения несчастного мертвяка. Прогнозы, как и выставляемое на кон имущество, сильно разнились.

Давший зуб, но, видимо, не свой, Кейго усиленно искал укрытие от оскорблённой Халибелл, хоть и обладавшей несколькими рядами запасных, но не находившейся в настолько благоприятном расположении духа, чтобы раздавать их всем желающим. Сельфи, преследуемая голодными взглядами, выложила связку сосисок, к которой ни один обладатель еще пока целой нижней челюсти до того не находил в себе духу приблизиться. Восставший из пепла и залечивший кровотечение от попадания ичиговским локтём в нос Улькиорра выделил на дело свой глаз, после чего число желающих победить в споре кардинально уменьшилось.

Янус меланхолично смотрел на часы и натягивал поверх одежды черную накидку с капюшоном. Процедура давалась ему с некоторым трудом из-за длины волос, что тут же вызвало шквал советов со прекрасной стороны человечества, шинигамчества, арранкарчества и т.д. по списку и даже выходя за его пределы. Униформу гармонично дополнила остро наточенная боевая коса, один вид которой заставил Ичиго погрузиться в панические воспоминания о воинствующей Рукии с сиим сельхозорудием в руках. Особенно когда Кучики предложила накосить чего-нибудь в личном садике Ямамото-сотайчо или помочь сбору урожая капусты на подотчетном поле тринадцатого отряда.

-Знакомый…кхем…Зна…Да что ж такое то?, - из-под капюшона донеслось старательное прокашливание, - ЗНАКОМЫЙ ОТГУЛ ВЗЯЛ С РАБОТЫ. ПОДМЕНИТЬ ПРОСИЛ.

Из кучи ставок уже можно было собрать вполне себе дееспособного гомункулуса с тремя руками. Конечности были любезно предоставлены с полпинка фрассионами зубастой представительницы звёздной десятки Уэко Мундо. Янус поглядывал на часы. Народ поглядывал на Януса. Через пару минут маг в черном балахоне и с продолжающими наглейшим образом выбиваться из-под капюшона волосами, соизволил-таки вытащить из песка орудие труда, прочапать к неупокоенному, для проформы помахать у него перед носом косой, а затем за шкирку утащить в неведомые края.

Заэль Апполо довольно хмыкнул и, прихватив за компанию двух «дохтуров» и одного гаруспика, пошел куда-то в развалины расчленять честно выигранную химеру. Бедная животина вызвала у собравшихся целую бурю сочувствия, но помогать никто не решился. Отчасти потому что Заэль мог и переключить внимание на так кстати подвернувшийся экземпляр для экспериментов.

Мимо Лас Ночес по пустыне проходил Маюри-тайчо с тяпкой наголо. Лопата была официально признана собстенностью Ларисы Ивановны, к разбазариванию запрещена и вообще. Поэтому тайчо двенадцатого оставалось обходиться менее продвинутыми орудиями добычи из-под земли высаженных туда корнеплодов.

Маюри на картошке…Это да, нечто. Особенно если добавить к образу фуфайку, калоши и Оренбургский пуховый платок. Колорадские жуки от одного вида посыплются. Ладно, прогнали эту жуткую сцену, а то, не дай Ками-сама, приснится.

Сцену-то прогнали, а вот Маюри-тайчо с благодатного Уэковского грунта уходить не собирался. Даже когда его сбили не слишком одетые представительницы темноэльфийской армии, гонящие гномам на продажу стадо балрогов. Для пущего устрашения рогатых девушки тараном несли перед собой какого-то дедка в белой мантии, оравшего, что никто тут не пройдёт и вообще «Без сменки не пущу!». От такого даже брошенный советский утюг затормозил, а Куротсучи хоть бы хны.

Народ помялся-помялся, да и пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию в виде вооруженной вагоном тапочек Хиори. Последняя сперва предпочла вовлечь в атаку само транспортное средство, за что получила нагоняй за разбазаривание народного имущества. Пришлось девушке перейти к обстрелу тяпковооруженного противника из вырытого сердобольной Ларисой Ивановной плацдарма.

Вернувшаяся с барханов Квистис, тем временем, меланхолично проводила перепись населения на вопрос создания пригодного рейда на Барыча. Видимо, что-то у неё там не клеилось, ибо девушка периодически трагично воздевала очи к небу и вопрошала:ревнований по метанию утюгов по замороженному песочку.

- Хилеры! Где хилеры, я вас спрашиваю?

Хилеры, в лице Орихиме, всячески демонстрировали свой энтузиазм, подкрепляя его экзотическими блюдами по личному рецепту. Солёные огурцы со сгущенкой, пельмени с мёдом и горчицей, варенье из баклажанов, залитое тобаско, и многое другое существенно повышало выздоравливаемость больных, драпавших от всего этого, как от чумы, птичьего гриппа, военкомата и того старичка в белом, который встал на тропу усиленной проверки наличия сменки.

Других работников стерилизованного бинта, скальпеля, жгута и пачки таблеток на местности что-то больше не наблюдалось. Вот ПОД местностью да – совсем другое дело. Там и лаборатория, и спирт медицинский, и всякие Барраганы от препарирования химер не отвлекают. В тех же краях обретался Старрк на предмет сугубо научных исследований в стиле Менделеева. Иначе говоря, примера эспада спал и видел сон о периодической системе сортов самогона.

На рассевшемся Баррагане всё это безобразие абсолютно никак не отражалось. Разве что икалось ему усиленно, когда в лаборатории поднимали тост за его скорейшее изничтожение. Янус продолжал подменять знакомого, народ направлял к Барычу существ разной степени бессмертности и делал ставки. Дольше всех продержался некто «Кощей», однако и он вскоре заскучал и ушел к врачам раскупоривать бутыль с обеззараживающим. Когда под вопли возмущенных фанаток сгинул очередной смазливый вампирчик, обрадованное народонаселение воздвигло Барычу памятник в полный рост с надписью «Избавителю от благодарных…мнэээ…от благодарных, в общем надписью "ска, понятное дело.здвигло Барычу памятник в полный рост, из песка, понятное дело.ие миры.».

В Куросаки Ичиго всё явственнее начинали проступать гены его пра-пра…короче, неважно…бабушки. Ничем другим он объяснить постепенно всплывающие в сознании странные формулы объяснить не мог. Хотя возможно, что это просто Рукия в недалёком прошлом ударила его по голове учебником по физике. Говорят же, что матан – вещь заразная, а сопромат – тем более.

И поднял рученьки Ичиго Ишшинович. И загудела земля Уэковская по гнётом силушки немереной. И закружились ветры буйные, да открылась дыра черная, и показалась из неё Эль-сама с лопатой, у Ларисы Ивановны отобранной. И как вдарила кошмаров властительница эспаде по темечку, так и стукнуло тому в голову, что у него утюг дома не выключен. Да и сорвался с места Барраган, позабыв обо всём на свете. Улыбнулась тогда Эль-сама, Куросаки по плечу похлопала и к себе возвернулась, порядок наводить.

Извлеченный из плена под…мнээ…пятой Баррагана Гин воровато оглядывался, готовясь в любую минуту чесануть в неизвестном направлении, только бы подальше от этого дурдома имени дедушки Ямамото. Но Рукия не была бы Кучики и не поймала бы забанкаенного Ичиго с целью сделать тому предложение руки, сердца, занпакто и семейного особняка, если бы не научилась тормозить мужиков даже не взглядом – мыслью и тщательно нацеленным чихом. Так что Ичимару деваться было особо некуда. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что его повязала лично Унохана-тайчо, пришедшая завоёвывать соседние миры. Методы её, к сожалению, курсор мой описать не в силах, ибо рейтинг не позволит.

Так и отправился рейд в обратный путь, готовить сюрприз для Матсумото Батьковны, пока команда энтузиастов клинику Куросаки в очередной раз не порушила.


End file.
